


Omorashi One-Shots (German)

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedwetting, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Trapped In Elevator, not very realistic, peeing, peeing outside, shy bladder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Nur eine kleine "Sammlung" von One-Shots zum oben stehenden Thema (Omorashi) auf deutsch, bisher nur zu Haikyuu.





	1. Nach Hause

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You should have gone before we left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382283) by [Shadoow (Chikita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow)
  * Translation into English available: [Elevator Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418889) by [Shadoow (Chikita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow)
  * Translation into English available: [The day, Hinata became a sex offender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475237) by [Shadoow (Chikita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow)
  * Translation into English available: [Stay Calm and Hold On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038640) by [Shadoow (Chikita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow)



> Ich weiß, dass eigentlich keiner in diesem Fandom zu diesem...Thema auf deutsch schreibt aber mein Englisch ist zu schlecht und...naja. *geht sich schonmal verstecken* Bitte auf die Tags achten! Nein, ich habe noch nie sowas gepostet.

Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Diestag Nachmittag. Das, wie immer anstrengende Training der Karasuno war beendet und alle Spieler hatten sich auf den Heimweg begeben. So auch Kageyama und Hinata, wobei die beiden Freunde sich ausgemacht hatten, dass letzterer heute bei Kageyama übernachten würde. Vor dem Schlafen gehen hatten sie geplant, noch ein bisschen für die Schule lernen. Sie hatten nämlich am nächsten Tag beide eine schwierige Prüfung vor sich. Auch wenn es im Nachhinein eine dumme Idee gewesen war, nicht wie sonst Tsukishima oder einen ihrer Mitspieler aus dem zweiten Jahr um Hilfe zu fragen, war es immer noch besser, als überhaupt nicht zu lernen.

Schweigend liefen die beiden nebeneinander her, Kageyama hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und Hinata schob wie immer sein Fahrrad neben sich her. Es herrschte eine merkwürdige Stille zwischen den beiden und Kageyama schaute immer wieder argwöhnisch nach rechts zu Hinata, der irgendwie gar nicht glücklich aussah. Sein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Verbissenheit aus, er hatte den Lenker des Fahrrads mit beiden Händen fest umgriffen und seine ganze Gangart wirkte steifer als sonst. Untypisch für jemanden, der sonst immer fröhlich herumsprang und allen damit auf die Nerven ging.

Kageyama wollte schon nachfragen um der peinlichen Stille ein Ende zu setzen, als Hinata plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb, ein leises Wimmern von sich gab und sich dabei leicht nach vorne krümmte.  
"Ahh...Kageyama, ich hätte nicht die ganze Flasche austrinken sollen!", jammerte er und der Angesprochene konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sich der Kleinere eine Hand zwischen die Beine presste und gerade noch mit der anderen Hand das Fahrrad festhielt.  
"Du hättest auch vorher nochmal aufs Klo gehen können, du Idiot!", fuhr Kageyama ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf über die allgemeine Planlosigkeit seines Freundes. Er hatte ihm doch beim Training schon darauf hingewiesen. er solle es nicht so übertreiben mit der ewigen Trinkerei, aber wann hörte er schon einmal auf ihn?

"Du weißt genau, dass die Toiletten außer Betrieb waren. Außerdem...", den nächsten Satz sagte er etwas leiser, "Außerdem hatte ich gedacht, dass ich es bis zu deinem Haus noch aushalte." Genervt stöhnend stemmte Kageyama die Hände in die Hüften und warf Hinata einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
"Du...machst dir jetzt aber nicht in die Hose, oder? Wir haben keine Wechselsachen von dir da und meine kannst du nicht anziehen, die rutschen an dir runter.", sagte er und Hinata reagierte sofort mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln.  
"N-Natürlich nicht! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, bis wir bei dir sind, kann ich locker noch warten!", sagte er etwas lauter als nötig und zwang sich dazu, wieder beide Hände auf den Lenker zu legen und stur weiterzulaufen. 

"Das hoffe ich für dich.", war das letzte was Kageyama sagte, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. Irgendwie konnte er Hinata verstehen, er selbst hatte auch Phasen, in denen er nicht bereit dazu war, auch nur die kleinste Form von Schwäche zu zeigen. Egal, ob es vor einem Gegner war, einem Mitspieler, oder einem engen Freund. Er hoffte nur, dass Hinata sich nicht so überschätzte, wie er es selbst damals auf einer Busfahrt mit seinem alten Volleyballclub getan hatte. Allein der Gedanke an Oikawas amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen.

"Lauf mal ein bisschen schneller, wir wollten doch noch für den Test lernen!", versuchte er Hinata nach einer Weile dazu zu motivieren, sich ein bisschen seinem Tempo anzupassen. Er war in den letzten Minuten noch langsamer geworden, war in immer kürzeren Abständen stehen geblieben und wenn er gedacht hatte, dass seine kleinen verzweifelten Gesten ihm nicht aufgefallen waren, dann war er definitiv auf dem Holzweg. Hinata konnte nichts vor ihm verbergen, dafür verhielt er sich einfach zu auffällig.

"Du musst mich nicht so antreiben.", beschwerte er sich und trat aufgeregt auf der Stelle, wobei er immer wieder die Beine aneinander rieb und bei seiner Zappelei fast sein ganzes Fahrrad umkippte, "Es reicht doch auch, wenn wir langsam laufen."  
Noch einen Satz, von dem Kageyama nicht erwartet hätte, ihn einmal aus dem Mund seines sonst so hyperaktiven Teamkollegen zu hören.  
"Je schneller wir da sind, desto schneller kannst du aufs Klo. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht?", fragte er in gewohnt rauer Stimme und merkte, wie Hinatas Augen plötzlich aufleuchteten, bevor er kurz darauf ein erbärmliches Quietschen von sich gab und sich reflexartig mit beiden Händen zwischen die Beine griff. Kageyama bekam gerade noch den Lenker des Fahrrads zu fassen und schaute entsetzt in die Richtung seines Freundes.

"Kageyama, ich...oh verdammt, ich glaub, es ist doch dringender, als ich dachte. Ohh shit, gib mir mal nen Moment!", keuchte er außer Atem und versuchte sich langsam aus seiner gekrümmten Position wieder aufzurichten. Seine Beine zitterten dabei und seine Augen hatten so einen merkwürdigen Glanz angenommen, als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen. Jetzt machte sich Kageyama doch ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Sie hatten noch ein ganzes Stück zu laufen und dann mussten sie sowieso noch die Tür aufschließen und die Treppe hoch und wie zur Hölle sollte Hinata bis dahin durchhalten, wenn er jetzt schon kurz vorm Platzen war? 

"Wenns so schlimm ist, kannst du auch hinter nen Baum gehen.", schlug er das Nächstbeste vor, was ihm in der Situation einfiel. Hinata verzog jedoch nur misbilligend das Gesicht und schob wie ein schmollendes Kind die Unterlippe vor, während er unruhig auf der Stelle wippte.  
"Siehst du hier irgendwo einen Baum?", fragte er missmutig und Kageyama realisierte, dass sie sich gerade nicht einmal in der Nähe von irgendwelchem Grünzeug befanden, wenn man nicht gerade das Moos auf den Pflastersteinen mitzählte. Dumm gelaufen.

"Lass uns einfach zu dir nach Hause gehen, so weit wird es ja schon nicht sein.", meinte Hinata nach der kleinen Pause und schaute Kageyama mit dem entschlossensten Blick an, den jemand aufbringen konnte, der tatsächlich kurz davor war, sich auf peinliche Art und Weise nass zu machen. Die linke Hand hatte er nach wie vor gegen seinen Schritt gepresst und mittlerweile versuchte er gar nicht mehr zu verbergen, dass er sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste. 

"Du bist echt nervig.", schnaubte Kageyama und setzte sich auch wieder in Bewegung. Diesmal lief er absichtlich langsamer, er musste ja nicht zugegeben, dass er es Hinata wegen machte. Natürlich kamen sie in diesem Schneckentempo nicht besonders schnell voran und langsam wurde es draußen richtig dunkel. Kageyama warf einen Seitenblick zu Hinata, der sich scheinbar mit jedem Schritt quälte und kaum vorwärts kam. Der Idiot war wirklich stur wie ein Esel. Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Minuten, in denen sie es nicht einmal geschafft hatten, die nächste Kreuzung zu passieren, als Hinata endgültig das Handtuch warf.

"Kageyama, wie weit ist es noch bis zu dir nach Hause?", fragte er mit verzweifelter Stimme und versuchte hektisch im Stehen die Beine zu überkreuzen, ohne dabei das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang.  
"Du warst doch schon an die zwanzig mal bei mir, langsam solltest du doch wissen-", fing Kageyama an, wurde aber sofort von Hinatas aufgeregter Stimme unterbrochen.

"Ahh...! Du wirst mich jetzt bestimmt fürn kleines Kind halten, aber ich halts echt keine fünf Minuten mehr aus! Ich hätte die letzte Flasche nicht austrinken sollen, ich hätte in der Schule nochmal gehen sollen!", brach es aus ihm heraus und er schaute gleich darauf peinlich berührt zu Boden, seine normale Gesichtsfarbe war einem satten Rotton gewichen, "Ich muss so dringend, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll." Kageyama schaute sich fast schon panisch in ihrer näheren Umgebung um. Es gab hier tatsächlich keine Bäume oder Büsche, hinter denen man sich zumindest ein bisschen verstecken könnte. Kein Wunder, sie waren ja auch auf offener Straße. 

"Hey, wir müssen noch drei Straßen weiter. Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir in weniger als zehn Minuten da.", versuchte er Hinata noch einmal zu motivieren, auch wenn Hinata ihm gerade eben gebeichtet hatte, dass fünf Minuten schon zu viel für ihn waren, "Du wirst doch nicht so kurz vorm Ziel aufgeben, oder?" Hinata schaute mit glasigen Augen zu ihm auf und schien mit sich zu hadern, als ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich ein heftiges Zittern durch seinen Körper fuhr und er schnell mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich glaub, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr.", flüsterte er fast schon und Kageyama griff daraufhin fast schon instiktiv nach seinem rechten Arm, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. Es gab einen lauten Schlag, als Hinatas Fahrrad auf den Boden krachte und Hinata beschwerte sich natürlich im gleichen Moment lautstark darüber, aber Kageyama schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Ohne weiter nachzudenken nahm er die nächste Abbiegung, die durch eine kleine, schlecht beleuchtete Gasse führte, der perfekte Ort für Notsituationen wie diese.

"Hey, Kageyama, was soll der Blödsinn?", zeterte Hinata, der sich mittlerweile von ihm losgerissen hatte, und wieder in gebeugter Haltung und mit beiden Händen im Schritt hinter ihm stand und ihn aufgebracht anfunkelte.  
"Wonach siehts denn aus? Ich versuch dir zu helfen, du Trottel.", empörte der sich und machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung, "Wenn du es bis zu mir nach Hause nicht mehr schaffst, dann musst du halt hier gehen." Hinata warf ihm einen Blick zu, den man nur als eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Entsetzen beschreiben konnte.  
"Aber, wir sind mitten in der Öffentlichkeit. Das ist doch verboten einfach irgendwo hinzupinkeln!", beklagte er sich und fing schon wieder an herumzuzappeln.

"Ja und? Was willst du denn sonst machen? Erzähl mir nicht, du machst das hier zum ersten mal?", fragte Kageyama mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum sein Freund sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit so aufführte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er ihn gerade dazu aufgefordert, sich vor versammelter Mannschaft nackig auszuziehen und Samba zu tanzen.

"Machst du das etwa öfter? Einfach auf der Straße...?", fragte er ihn stattdessen mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck und Kageyama hätte ihn an der Stelle am liebsten erwürgt, aber er beließ es dabei, einfach nur die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen und sich nicht wie sonst an ihm abzureagieren.  
"Nein, mache ich nicht, außer es geht nicht anders.", erwiderte er kühl und griff sich gleich darauf ertappt mit der Hand an die Stirn. Hinata schaffte es auch immer wieder, nicht nur sich selbst zu blamieren, sondern auch noch andere (also meistens ihn) mit hineinzuziehen. Dabei sollte es für ihn gar nicht peinlich sein, er war nicht derjenige, der während des Trainings drei Flaschen Wasser runtergekippt hatte.

"Okay, also soll ich einfach an die Mauer, oder...?", fragte Hinata unbeholfen und schaute sich in der engen Gasse um, als wäre es von bedeutender Wichtigkeit, dass er sich bloß nicht den falschen Platz zum Bewässern aussuchte.  
"Das kannst du machen, wie du lustig bist.", knurrte Kageyama genervt und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen etwas weiter hinten an eine der Steinwände.  
"Okay, ich machs jetzt einfach. Guck aber bitte weg!", forderte er ihn auf und an dem verzweifelten Ton seiner Stimme war leicht zu erkennen, dass er es diesmal wirklich ernst meinte. Seufzend wandte Kageyama den Kopf ab und wartete, dass Hinata endlich sein Geschäft verrichtete, damit sie nach Hause konnten.

Er hörte noch das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses, den Hinata scheinbar hektisch heruntergezerrt hatte, gefolgt von einem erstickten Keuchen und dem Scharren von Turnschuhen auf dem Boden. Er wartete einen Moment und wunderte sich, dass man nichts hörte, was darauf hindeutete, dass Hinata gerade das tat, wozu sie eigentlich hier waren. Es war erst das leise Wimmern, was ihn dazu brachte, sich ruckartig zu seinem Teamkameraden umzudrehen.  
"Hey, ich hab gesagt, du sollst nicht gucken!", beklagte der sich und fuchtelte mit hochrotem Gesicht vor seinem offenen Hosenstall herum, als hätten sie sich nicht schon an die hundert mal nach dem Training unter der Dusche gesehen.

"Reg dich ab, ich guck dir schon nichts weg! Was brauchst du eigentlich so lange, ich dachte du musst so dringend?", fragte Kageyama ihn entgeistert, der überhaupt nichts mehr verstand. Erst sagte er ihm, er könne bis zu Hause warten, dann wieder doch nicht und jetzt wollte er nicht einmal draußen gehen? Was war denn bloß heute mit seinem Freund los? 

Hinata drehte sich peinlich berührt wieder in Richtung Mauer und kaute sich angespannt auf der Lippe herum.  
"Ich bin zu nervös.", gab er schließlich leise zu und schluckte, "Ich hab immer Angst, dass jemand vorbeikommt und mich sieht und, dass ich dann Ärger bekomme, weil ich ja was Verbotenes mache. Und wenn ich nervös bin, dann kann ich nicht, egal wie sehr ich muss." Bei seinen Worten, die absolut aufrichtig klangen, konnte Kageyama nur weich werden. Natürlich war es nichts als absolut dämliche Paranoia, aber das kannte er ja von Hinata schon. Er war ja vor wichtigen Spielen auch immer so drauf. Es war nervig, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht mit Absicht machte, um ihn zu ärgern.

"Du kannst dir absolut sicher sein, dass hier niemand vorbeikommt. Dafür ist es viel zu spät.", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn es eine halbe Lüge war. Natürlich konnten immer Leute kommen, aber Hinata war doch kein Betrunkener, der sich absichtlich vulgär verhielt und damit die Gesellschaft gefährdete. Jeder, der kein totaler Idiot war, würde Verständnis für seine Lage haben.

"Kannst du bitte nachgucken, ob wirklich keiner kommt?", fragte Hinata ihn trotzdem und schaute ihn aus großen braunen Hundeaugen an. Seufzend nickte Kageyama und stellte sich, wie verlangt, an den Eingang, um quasi "Wache" zu halten und seinem Freund so etwas wie Sichtschutz zu geben. Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet der immer so extrovierte und unbekümmerte Hinata in der Hinsicht so verklemmt und schüchtern war. Aber wenn er ihm irgendwie helfen konnte, dann würde er es auch tun. Sowas machten Freunde doch, oder etwa nicht?

"Die Luft ist rein.", sagte er schließlich und noch bevor er über die Lächerlichkeit der ganzen Situation nachdenken konnte, wurden seine Gedanken von einem erleichterten, fast schon euphorischem Seufzen hinter ihm unterbrochen, gefolgt von einem Geräusch, als hätte man einen Wasserhahn auf Anschlag aufgedreht. 

Kageyama hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete langsam aus. Er blieb noch eine Weile stehen und wartete, bis sein Freund fertig war, aber er musste immer wieder an dieses eine Geräusch denken und daran, was Hinata jetzt gerade für ein Gesicht machte. Oh nein, ganz falscher Gedanke, das war doch gerade überhaupt nicht angebracht! Auf jeden Fall hatte Hinata nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass es dringend war. Es war nicht zu überhören bei dem Druck, den er drauf hatte.

Es durfte nicht länger als eine Minute gedauert haben, aber Kageyama kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis auch das letzte Tröpfeln abgeklungen war und er wieder das altbekannte Geräusch des Reißverschlusses vernahm, gefolgt von einem weiteren, diesmal leiserem, Seufzen. Das verstand er als Zeichen, sich umzudrehen und Hinata wieder anzusehen zu dürfen, der ihn erschöpft, aber doch glücklich, anstrahlte, wie nach einem gewonnenen Spiel. Seine Wangen waren immer noch rot, aber es schien nicht mehr so, als ob ihm die Sache wahnsinnig peinlich wäre. Naja, wenigstens hatten sie jetzt ein Problem weniger.

"Mir gehts jetzt besser, lass uns schnell zu dir nach Hause gehen!", sagte er munter und sprang auf, als sei nichts gewesen, wobei er einen großen Schritt machte, um nicht in die, noch nicht ganz versickerte, Pfütze zu treten. Wie konnte jemand so kleines überhaupt so viel Flüssigkeit bei sich behalten? Kageyama schaute ihm irritiert hinterher und auf die Schnelle, fiel ihm gar kein bissiger Kommentar dazu ein. Missmutig folgte er Hinata, half ihm dabei sein Fahrrad wieder aufzuheben und begab sich dann zusammen mit ihm, wie geplant, zu seinem Haus.

Es war zwar schon stockfinster draußen, aber sie hatten immer noch für eine Arbeit zu lernen, das konnte ihnen leider keiner abnehmen. Auch wenn Kageyama das Gefühl hatte, dass sie heute nicht mehr wirklich zum Lernen kommen würden...


	2. Campabend

"Aww...Kageyama hat schon wieder das Bad blockiert.", klagte Hinata als er den Schlafraum betrat, in dem ein Großteil des Karasuno Teams während des Trainingscamps untergebracht wurde. Im nächsten Moment warf er sich bauchlings auf den einzigen freien Futon im Zimmer und rollte sich darauf herum, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kätzchen. Seine Teamkameraden warfen ihm mehr oder weniger verständnisvolle Blicke zu aber ein großer Teil von ihnen war auch schon eingeschlafen.

"Du weißt aber schon, dass in der zweiten Etage auch noch ein Bad ist, oder?", fragte Ennoshita mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, der sich schon zum Schlafen bereitgemacht hatte und durch den Lärm seiner Teamkollegen wieder hellwach war.  
"Ja, aber ich bin so müde!", jammerte Hinata, rollte sich auf die andere Seite und steckte sich ein Kissen zwischen die Beine, "Ich will nicht nochmal aufstehen." Das Trainingscamp mit der Nekoma und all den anderen guten Mannschaften aus der Region hatte ihnen alles abverlangt und vor allem Hinata hatte sich richtig angestrengt, um mit den anderen mithalten zu können. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er so ausgepowert war, wie heute.

"Wenn du nicht hoch gehen willst, musst du eben warten, bis Kageyama wiederkommt.", meinte Suga und zuckte müde mit den Schultern, "Ich frag mich sowieso, warum er sich solange da drin einsperrt." Hinata gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich, welches durch die Decke abgedämpft wurde, in die er sein Gesicht gedrückt hatte. Er hatte beim letzten Trainingsspiel wirklich alles gegeben und wegen der sommerlichen Temperaturen auch viel mehr getrunken als sonst. Hingegen seiner Erwartungen hatte er doch nicht alles davon ausgeschwitzt.

Genervt presste er das Kissen noch fester zwischen seine Beine um den unmenschlichen Druck etwas erträglicher zu machen, aber es half nur wenig. Kageyama war sowas von gemein, ihn einfach hier leiden zu lassen. Natürlich, er könnte auch einfach hochgehen aber nach Treppen steigen war ihm gerade nicht zumute, er spürte jetzt schon den Muskelkater vom nächsten Tag. Er würde einfach hier liegenbleiben und warten, bis Kageyama wiederkäme. Mit voller Blase würde er sowieso nicht einschlafen können.

\---

"Kageyama?", nuschelte Suga verschlafen, als ihr verloren geglaubter Teamkamerad endlich im Türrahmen erschien und sich bedächtig zu seinem Schlafplatz begab. Es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen und die meisten Spieler waren noch wach oder zumindest kurz davor einzuschlafen.  
"Hinata, dein Kumpel ist wieder aufgetaucht! Jetzt kannst du in Ruhe aufs Klo gehen.", neckte Tanaka seinen Nebenmann und boxte ihn spielerisch in den Oberarm. Doch der Angesprochene, der wie ein Toter mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf seinem Futon lag, reagierte gar nicht darauf. Er schnarchte nicht einmal und Tanaka machte sich einen Moment Sorgen, dass er tatsächlich gestorben war. Aber Suga versicherte ihm, dass er noch atmete und er ihn besser nicht aufwecken sollte. Ein schlafender Hinata war immerhin ein friedlicher, leiser Hinata und davon profitierten sie alle.

\---

Als Hinata das nächste mal die Augen öffnete, war es um ihn herum fast vollständig schwarz. Er erkannte durch das bläulich leuchtende Nachtlicht von Asahi noch die Umrisse seiner schlafenden Teamkollegen und des Raumes an sich, aber sonst war es dunkel. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, war er der einzige im Zimmer, der schon wach war. Ihm war kalt und seine Bettdecke fühlte sich klamm an, obwohl die Nächte in Tokyo dieses Jahr sehr warm waren.

Hinata war immer noch ganz benommen vom Schlaf, er hatte total verrücktes Zeug geträumt. Erst war er mit dem gesamten Karasuno Team am Strand gewesen und sie hatten Beachvolleyball gespielt. Oikawa war aus irgendeinem Grund auch anwesend gewesen und hatte ständig Kageyama beleidigt. Irgendwann war Hinata dann zusammen mit Kageyama ins Wasser gegangen und es hatte sich ganz warm angefühlt, wie in einer großen Badewanne. Sein Freund hatte ihn davon abhalten wollen, ins tiefe Wasser zu gehen, weil er nicht schwimmen konnte, und Tsukishima hatte sie beide ausgelacht, aber dann wurde er von einem Hai gefressen. Ein komischer Traum. Und hatte Hinata nicht eigentlich ganz dringend auf die Toilette gemusst?

Der letzte Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Schlag, als er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er definitiv nicht mehr pinkeln musste. Seine Blase fühlte sich angenehm leer an, und er war sich sicher, dass er in den letzten Stunden keine Toilette aufgesucht hatte. Hinatas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er sein Körpergefühl soweit zurückerlangt hatte, dass er genau wusste, was passiert war und warum sich seine Bettwäsche so kalt anfühlte. Er musste nicht an sich herunterschauen, ein einfacher Griff an die Vorderseite seiner Schlafanzughose bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht. 

Er hatte ins Bett gemacht. Seine Hose war nass, sein Bettbezug war ebenfalls nass und seine Decke und das Kissen höchstwahrscheinlich auch. Die bloße Gewissheit ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Wann war ihm das das letzte mal passiert? Warum war er nicht rechtzeitig aufgewacht, um aufs Klo zu gehen? Hatte er so tief geschlafen? Das war doch keine Entschuldigung! Einem Oberschüler durfte so etwas nicht passieren, er war doch kein Kleinkind mehr! Doch so sehr er sich auch über sich selbst und seinen Körper ärgerte, der ihn betrogen hatte, am meisten fürchtete er sich vor den Reaktionen seiner Teamkameraden. Daichi würde ihn zur Schnecke machen, Tsukishima würde ihn auslachen und Kageyama würde ihn nie wieder auch nur ansatzweise ernst nehmen. Er würde zum Gespött der ganzen Schule, nein von ganz Tokyo werden.

Hinata schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Er musst das verstecken. Niemand in diesem Raum durfte wissen, dass er, Hinata Shouyou, in seinem Alter noch ins Bett machte. Er brauchte einen Plan und zwar möglichst schnell, bevor einer seiner Mitspieler wach wurde und die ganze Sache aufflog. Er musste schnell reagieren, er brauchte einen Masterplan, sofort! Aber worum sollte er sich zuerst kümmern? Die Hose? Nein, die Bettwäsche war viel auffälliger, aber wo sollte er das ganze Zeug hinbringen, ohne sich verdächtig zu machen? Konnte er einfach alles in die Waschmaschine schmeißen und sich neue Bettwäsche holen? Aber woher? 

Seine Beine reagierten, bevor der Rest von ihm nachkam. Er stand auf wackeligen Beinen auf und wickelte sich mühsam aus seiner Bettdecke, die ihm immer noch an den Beinen klebte. Als nächstes rollte er die wirklich klatschnasse Decke (wie viel hatte er denn gepinkelt?) zu einem übergroßen Ball zusammen und legte das Kopfkissen mit auf den Haufen, den er mehr schlecht als recht in seinen Armen zu transportieren versuchte. Die Sachen waren schwerer als er dachte und er schwankte ein wenig, als er sich dorthin begab, wo er die Tür vermutete. Keiner war bisher aufgewacht, das war sein Glück. Er würde die nassen Sachen alle wegräumen, sich einen neuen Schlafanzug anziehen, und keiner würde etwas merken. 

Er hatte den letzten Satz noch nicht einmal zuende gedacht, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch unter ihm vernahm. Diese tiefe Stimme würde er überall wiedererkennen. Oh nein, hatte er gerade wirklich Kageyama getreten? Er war sowas von tot. Panisch drehte er sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung um, aber durch seine Hektik verschätzte er sich, stolperte dummerweise über ein Bein und kam mitsamt des Deckenhaufens zu Fall. Weitere Geräusche ertönten, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Doch als er wieder aufstehen und einen Sprint zur Tür vollziehen wollte, wurde er plötzlich vom grellem Licht der Deckenlampe geblendet. Irgendjemand hatte den Lichtschalter angemacht. Jetzt war alles vorbei.

"Hinata, alles in Ordnung? Hast du dich verletzt?", fragte Suga als erster und war sofort, fürsorglich wie er war, aus seinem Futon gekrabbelt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Hinata zuckte zusammen, als hätte er in eine Steckdose gefasst und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
"Ja, es ist alles okay, ihr könnt das Licht wieder ausmachen!", rief er panisch und überhaupt nicht auffällig, nein er wirkte ganz natürlich. Suga würde ihm glauben.  
"Was hast du denn mit der Bettwäsche vor, und warum ist dein Futon ganz nass?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd und Hinata griff sich den Zipfel der am Boden liegenden Bettdecke um zumindest seinen nassen Schritt zu bedecken.

"Ich...ich hab geschwitzt. Mir war sehr warm.", antwortete er unsicher und spürte schon, wie ihm Schweißtropfen über die Stirn liefen, die seine Aussage unterstrichen. Eine bessere Ausrede war ihm auf die Schnelle wirklich nicht eingefallen.  
"Wer hat hier wen nass gemacht?", fragte Tanaka ein par Plätze weiter und ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, ihnen ebenfalls Gesellschaft zu leisten, gefolgt von Noya, der innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hellwach war.

"Was machst du denn schon wieder für einen Krach, du Idiot?", murmelte Kageyama neben ihm, begab sich in eine sitzende Position und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis fast alle Anwesenden wach waren. Warum konnten sie sich nicht einfach alle wieder schlafen legen und ihn in Ruhe vor Peinlichkeit sterben lassen? Womit hatte er das verdient?

"Wow, Hinata! Sag mal, hast du wirklich ins Bett gepinkelt?", unterbrach Nishinoya die peinliche Stille, die nur ein paar Sekunden angehalten hatte, und auch wenn Hinata wusste, dass sein Senpai es wahrscheinlich nicht böse meinte, fühlte er sich in dem Moment, als hätte ihn etwas Schweres erschlagen.  
"Ich dachte, er hätte geschwitzt?", fragte Kageyama irritiert und Suga lächelte ihn mitleidig an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Hinata spürte, wie ihm leicht übel wurde.  
"Das passiert in diesem Trainingscamp bestimmt nicht zum ersten mal.", seufzte Daichi, der scheinbar den Lichtschalter angemacht hatte, und lief zu ihm herüber.

"Gib mir die Sachen, ich schmeiß sie in die Wäsche und hol dir neue. Du willst doch nicht den Rest der Nacht in einem nassen Bett schlafen, oder?", fragte Daichi und griff nach der Bettwäsche, doch Hinata dachte gar nicht daran, die Decke loszulassen. Er fand den Gedanken, dass Daichi, ihr Teamkapitän, der gerade einmal zwei Jahre älter war als er, sich um seine nassen Sachen kümmerte, furchtbar peinlich. Er wollte sie nicht hergeben, er wollte nicht noch eine Bestätigung haben, dass er tatsächlich ins Bett gemacht hatte und jetzt alle davon wussten.

"Jetzt gib schon her, du machst alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn du dich wehrst!", schimpfte Daichi und es begann eine Art Tauziehen zwischen den beiden Spielern, bei dem Daichi erwartungsgemäß als Stärkerer vom Platz ging. Natürlich. Hinata blieb gedemütigt an seinem Platz zurück und versuchte vergeblich nur mit seinen beiden Händen den riesigen nassen Fleck auf seiner kurzen Hose zu verbergen. Jetzt konnte er wirklich niemandem mehr erzählen, dass er nur geschwitzt hatte. 

"Hinata, ich versteh ja, dass es dir unangenehm ist, aber es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres. Das kann jedem mal passieren.", haute Suga ihm sofort altbekannte Floskeln um die Ohren, die zwar gut gemeint waren, aber leider auch überhaupt nichts brachten.  
"Also mir passiert sowas nicht.", hörte er auch gleich den sarkastischen Zwischenruf von Tsukishima, während Yamaguchi daneben unsicher zwischen ihm und Hinata hin und herblickte. Suga warf Tsukishima einen vernichtenden Blick zu und sorgte damit für Ruhe.

"Suga hat Recht, es gibt wirklich viel schlimmere Sachen, die einem passieren können.", klinkte sich Tanaka ein und Nishinoya neben ihm nickte.  
"Ja, stell dir mal vor, du hättest dir mitten im Spiel gegen Ushiwaka in die Hosen gemacht, da wo immer alles von Kameras gefilmt wird! Das wäre doch hundertmal peinlicher.", sagte Nishinoya breit grinsend und Hinata zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn es wohl eher so aussah, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Insgeheim hatten die beiden ja Recht, es hätte wirklich viel schlimmer kommen können, aber das machte seine jetzige Situation auch nicht besser.

"Ich versteh das nicht ganz, ich dachte, nur kleine Kinder machen noch ins Bett? Warum passiert dir sowas? Bist du nicht zu alt dafür?", fragte Kageyama und runzelte die Stirn. Suga starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und hob den Finger um etwas zu sagen, aber die unschuldige Naivität mit der Kageyama die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, machte auch ihn sprachlos. 

"Ach Mensch, Kageyama! Du bist echt ein unsensibler Arsch!", beschwerte sich Tanaka schließlich und Hinata spürte mit Entsetzen, wie ihm vor lauter Peinlichkeit und Zorn die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber er wollte nicht vor Kageyama heulen und ihm noch einen Beweis dafür liefern, dass er bloß ein kleines Kind war.

"Wenn du nicht solange im Bad gebraucht hättest, wäre das alles nicht passiert!", brach es aus ihm heraus und er rieb sich mit der linken Hand hektisch über die Augen, die jetzt schon anfingen zu brennen.  
"Du hättest doch auch im zweiten Stock ins Bad gehen können?", fragte Kageyama irritiert und verstand augenscheinlich gar nicht, warum Hinata auf ihn sauer war.

"Ja, aber ich war müde und ich wollte ins Bett, aber ich musste so dringend und dann...", fing Hinata an und redete sich regelrecht in Rage.  
"Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du zu faul bist, eine Treppe hochzugehen?" fuhr Kageyama ihn an und die ganze Situation endete erwartungsgemäß damit, dass sich die beiden Spieler gegenseitig anschrien und Suga, sowie Tanaka und Nishinoya dafür sorgen mussten, dass sie sich nicht wegen so einer dummen Sache an die Kehle gingen. 

"Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?", fragte Daichi entsetzt, der mit einem Stapel frischer Bettwäsche zurückkam und sogar an eine Schlafanzughose für Hinata gedacht hatte. Hinata und Kageyama hörten für einen Moment auf, sich anzuschreien und schauten stattdessen zu ihrem Teamkapitän auf, vor dem sie zum Glück beide großen Respekt hatten.

"Hinata, keiner ist dir wegen deinem Missgeschick böse und ich hatte ja schon erwähnt, dass sowas bei Trainingscamps öfter passiert.", bei seinen letzten Worten versuchte Daichi angestrengt niemanden Bestimmtes anzuschauen, "Aber ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du dich wieder mit Kageyama prügelst, und das auch noch mitten in der Nacht, wenn alle schlafen wollen."  
"Aber...", versuchte Hinata zu widersprechen und zu erklären, dass das alles absolut Kageyamas Schuld war.  
"Kein aber!", sagte Daichi streng und schaute die beiden mit einem finsteren Blick an, mit dem er es schaffte, selbst Kageyama Angst zu machen.

"Ich werde jetzt wieder ins Bett gehen, du gehst dich duschen und dann ist hier Ruhe, wir haben morgen wieder anstrengende Trainingsspiele vor uns. Es wäre unschön, wenn die Hälfte von euch morgen unausgeschlafen wäre.", sprach Daichi seine abschließenden Worte und begab sich wieder an seinen eigenen Schlafplatz zwischen Asahi, der die ganze Situation besorgt beobachtet hatte, und Ennoshita, der wieder einmal bewies, dass er gut darin war, "besondere" Ereignisse wie diese zu verschlafen. 

Hinata fühlte sich schon ein wenig schlecht, dass er wegen so einer dummen Sache alle aufgeweckt und um ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf gebracht hatte, aber er war auch froh, dass jetzt alles vorbei war. Kageyama hatte ihn zwar mit seinen unsensiblen Kommentaren ziemlich auf die Palme gebracht, aber so kannte er ihn. Am nächsten Tag hatte er bestimmt alles wieder vergessen und würde wie sonst mit ihm zusammen Volleyball spielen, als sei nichts gewesen. Auch der Rest seiner Mitspieler schien ihm nicht böse zu sein, und mehr konnte er nun wirklich nicht erwarten.

Nachdem er sich wie geplant kurz abgeduscht und sich einen neuen Schlafanzug angezogen hatte, begab er sich zu seinem neuen Futon, der wunderbar trocken und allgemein viel bequemer und fluffiger war, als sein alter. Müde kuschelte er sich in seine Decke ein, die ihm seltsamerweise gar nicht zu warm war und spürte schon nach wenigen Sekunden, wie ihn langsam sein Bewusstsein verließ. Er hatte gar keine Zeit sich über solche Kleinigkeiten Gedanken zu machen, immerhin hatten sie morgen viele wichtige Spiele vor sich. Da würde ihn so ein kleines "Missgeschick" nicht aus der Bahn werfen.


	3. Fahrt nach Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Längeres Kapitel weil warum nicht. Wieder die üblichen Verdächtigen.  
> Englische Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382283

Kageyama war wirklich froh darüber, dass ihr Teamkollege Tanaka es geschafft hatte, seine Schwester dazu zu überreden, ihn und Hinata nach Tokyo zu fahren. Nach ihrer versemmelten Prüfung hatte er schon die grauenvolle Befürchtung gehabt, dass sie dieses Jahr auf das Traningscamp verzichten müssten und umso dankbarer war er jetzt, dass das nicht der Fall war. Zwar würden sie sicherlich zu spät kommen, der Rest des Teams war ja schon ganz früh am Morgen losgefahren, aber das war immer noch besser, als einfach alles zu verpassen.

Ungeduldig schaute er aus dem Fenster auf die Autobahn, auf der sie sich jetzt schon seit gefühlten Stunden befanden. Geografie war noch nie sein bestes Fach in der Schule gewesen und er hatte schlicht und einfach unterschätzt, wie weit Tokyo tatsächlich von ihrer kleinen Provinz entfernt lag. Er hatte gedacht, sie würden vielleicht maximal eine halbe Stunde fahren, aber das stellte sich als Fehleinschätzung heraus. Sie waren schon viel länger auf der Straße und dummerweise wollte die Zeit einfach nicht umgehen.

Leise seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen, versuchte an Volleyball zu denken und sich damit ein bisschen abzulenken. Geschlafen hatte er schon ein paar Minuten, aber durch Saekos ruckartige Fahrweise, war er schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgewacht. Davon abgesehen war er auch gar nicht mehr müde. Was würde er nicht alles geben, um den Rest der Fahrt einfach verschlafen zu können, aber in seinem jetzigen Zustand war das vielleicht gar keine so gute Idee.

Zum bestimmt zwanzigsten mal an diesem Vormittag änderte er seine Sitzposition, überkreuzte die Beine um sie daraufhin gleich wieder nebeneinander zu platzieren und nervös seine Knie zusammenzudrücken. Er war auf Autofahrten normalerweise die Ruhe selbst aber sonst war er auch etwas besser im Planen. Er achtete eigentlich immer darauf, vor langen Fahrten wenigstens noch einmal eine Toilette aufzusuchen, um später nicht in Bedrängnis zu geraten, aber an diesem Morgen hatte er schlicht und einfach keine Zeit dafür gehabt. 

Hinata und er waren zur Schule gehetzt, hatten ihre Prüfung nachgeschrieben und waren gleich darauf nach draußen gerannt, um dort von Saeko empfangen zu werden. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er einen äußerst deutlichen Druck auf der Blase verspürt, den er darauf zurückführte, dass er während des Tests einiges an Wasser getrunken hatte, um sich überhaupt auf die Aufgaben vor ihm konzentrieren zu können. Er verfluchte sich mittlerweile dafür, dass er nicht noch einmal gegangen war, aber andererseits hätte Hinata ihn dann garantiert wieder aufgezogen, von wegen "schwache Blase" und sowas und das wollte er sich wirklich nicht bieten lassen.

Die ersten paar Minuten hatte er es noch gut ignorieren können, auch wenn er nach einer Weile dazu übergegangen war, den Sicherheitsgurt etwas zu lockern, der ihm bei jeder Vollbremsung ihrer Fahrerin gegen die empfindliche Stelle in seinem Unterbauch drückte. Seit dem war schon wieder mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergangen und er hatte jetzt schon das Gefühl, es nicht mehr lange aushalten zu können, dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal in der Nähe von Tokyo angekommen, und Saeko zu fragen, wie lange sie noch fahren würden, traute er sich nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf eventuelle Gegenfragen reagieren sollte und er wollte weder sie, noch Hinata darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er mittlerweile echt verdammt dringend auf die Toilette musste.

"Saeko Nee-san...? Wie weit ist es denn noch bis nach Tokyo?", nahm Hinata ihm die Frage ab und Kageyama unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Jetzt würde er seine Antwort also doch bekommen. Er hoffte so sehr, dass es sich um weniger als eine Stunde handelte, solange könnte er definitiv noch warten, ohne auf einen Zwischenstopp pochen zu müssen. Im Rückspiegel konnte er erkennen, dass auch Hinata nicht gerade einen sehr entspannten Eindruck machte.

"Ganz schön ungeduldig, Kleiner, hm?", neckte Saeko den Jungen auf dem Beifahrersitz und wuschelte ihm einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare, die offensichtlich schon eine Weile keinen Kamm mehr gesehen hatten, "Wenn ich mich beeile, sind wir in zirka zwei Stunden da, aber ich kann für keinen Komfort garantieren." Ihre letzte Aussage unterstrich sie mit einem lauten Lachen und kramte im Handschuhfach ihres Autos nach einem Kaugummi, den sie sich gleich darauf in den Mund steckte.

"Okay, so lange kann ich...ich meine, dass ist echt okay! Denk ich zumindest.", antwortete Hinata und klang irgendwie außer Atem, obwohl sie noch gar nicht mit dem Training angefangen hatten. Vielleicht war das auch nur wieder seine altbekannte Nervosität. Kageyama spürte nun, wie er selbst nervös wurde. Er konnte nicht wirklich einschätzen, wie lang sich zwei Stunden anfühlen würden, aber er war sich sicher, dass er früher oder später Probleme bekommen würde. Er fühlte sich ja jetzt schon so, als würde er gleich platzen. Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend lehnte er sich noch etwas weiter nach hinten, presste seinen Oberkörper gegen die Sitzlehne und krallte seine Hände in den Stoff seiner Hose. Verdammte Scheiße...Das war wirklich nicht gut.

Vor allem, was war denn eigentlich mit Hinata? Er war doch sonst immer derjenige, der ständig in den blödesten Situationen aufs Klo rennen musste. Es verging kaum eine Busfahrt mit dem Karasuno Team, welche nicht durch eine ungeplante Pinkelpause unterbrochen wurde, weil Hinata es für nötig gehalten hatte, vor dem Betreten des Fahrzeugs noch einen Liter zuckrige Getränke zu konsumieren, die dann ausgerechnet während der Fahrt wieder raus mussten. Das schlimmste daran war, dass er absolut nie daraus lernte.

Vielleicht war es das beste, einfach darauf zu warten, dass Hinata selbst aufs Klo musste und Saeko einen Rastplatz für sie ansteuerte. Der bloße Gedanke bis dahin noch warten zu müssen, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, aber lange würde es sicherlich nicht mehr dauern. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er sich gleich in die Hosen machen würde, nur weil er einmal dazu gezwungen war, ein paar Minuten länger zu warten. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle und konnte so lange warten, wie es nötig war, auch wenn seine volle Blase bei dem Gedanken heftig protestierte. Was hatte er auch so viel Wasser trinken müssen? Er verfluchte sich regelrecht dafür.

"Können wir...vielleicht doch mal ne' kurze Pause machen?", hörte er nach etwa einer halben Stunde die aufgeregte Stimme von Hinata, der auf seinem Sitz herumrutschte, als hätte er Hummeln im Hintern.  
"Ja, verdammt noch mal!", hörte er seine eigene Stimme in Gedanken und presste verbissen die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht aus Versehen etwas Unüberlegtes von sich zu geben, was er hinterher bereuen würde. Er konnte inzwischen selbst nicht mehr richtig stillsitzen und spürte jede Kurve und jedes noch so kleine Schlagloch auf der Straße. Dummerweise musste sich Saeko genau in dem Moment zu ihm umdrehen, anstatt auf die Straße zu gucken.

"Alles okay mit dir da hinten? Du siehst irgendwie verkrampft aus. Wenn dir schlecht wird, sagst du aber Bescheid, ja?", fragte sie und er zwang sich zu einem Nicken, auch wenn er gerade an nichts anderes, als den Füllzustand seiner Blase denken konnte. Aber das vor seinem Teamkameraden und einem älteren Mädchen zuzugeben, das wäre wohl der Gipfel aller Peinlichkeit. Er musste sich beruhigen, auch wenn sich seine Beine vom vielen Zusammendrücken schon leicht taub anfühlten und es ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung kostete, nicht mit den Händen nachzuhelfen. 

"Ich schau mal nach, ob ich irgendwo eine Raststätte oder sowas finde, ich muss mir sowieso mal wieder neuen Süßkram kaufen.", sagte Saeko beiläufig und Kageyama glaubte ein zittriges Seufzen vom Beifahrersitz zu hören. Er war sich sicher, dass es Hinata nicht wesentlich besser ging als ihm. Er hatte ja auch nicht weniger Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen war es war allgemein bekannt, dass diverse Getränke mehr oder weniger durch ihn durch gingen. Kein Wunder, bei der Körpergröße. Auch wenn er das Gejammer seines Teamkollegen sonst immer als nervtötend empfunden hatte, beruhigte es ihn heute mehr als alles andere. Wenn Saeko wegen Hinata anhielt, dann könnte er auch gehen, ohne zugeben zu müssen, dass er es wirklich dringend nötig hatte.

Sie fuhren noch eine ganze Weile ohne weitere Unterbrechungen und zu Kageyamas Unbehagen hatte Saeko immer noch keine Ausfahrt genommen. Zugegeben, ihm war auch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie eine verpasst hätten, und dabei verbrachte er schon die ganze letzte Zeit damit, hoffnungsvoll aus dem Fenster zu starren und jedes einzelne Straßenschild zu analysieren, bevor es wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Auf etwas anderes konnte er sich sowieso nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Langsam wurde es wirklich kritisch für ihn, der Druck war kaum noch auszuhalten und wann immer er sich sicher war, dass weder Saeko, noch Hinata nach hinten schauten, flog seine rechte Hand regelrecht zwischen seine Beine und er drückte so fest zu, wie er konnte, ohne sich ernsthaft wehzutun. Er hoffte, den Drang damit zumindest ein kleines bisschen lindern zu können und es fühlte sich für den Moment auch tatsächlich gut an, aber sobald er sich dazu zwang, seine Hand wieder wegzunehmen, kamen die Druckwellen doppelt so stark zurück. 

"Ahh...können wir bitte schnell irgendwo anhalten?", fragte Hinata plötzlich mit geradezu verzweifelter Stimme, während er sich vom Beifahrersitz aus zu Saeko herüber lehnte und ihr nun auf die Pelle rückte, "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so nerve, aber ich muss mal ganz dringend! Bitte, ich beeil mich auch!" Also hatte er Recht gehabt. Hinata hatte tatsächlich das gleiche Problem, auch wenn er das selbst nie so schamlos zugeben und dabei so ein Theater veranstalten würde. Aber Hinata war eben peinlich, so hatte er ihn kennengelernt. Der Typ hatte keinerlei Selbstbeherrschung.

"Ich versuch schon die ganze Zeit, eine Raststätte zu finden, aber irgendwie haben wir gerade Pech, sorry.", antwortete Saeko gelassen und warf Hinata einen aufmunternden Blick zu, "Versuch einfach noch ein bisschen durchzuhalten, das schaffst du schon, Jungchen. Bist ja keine fünf mehr." Kageyama sah im Rückspiegel, wie Hinata leise jammernd in seinen Sitz zurückfiel und im nächsten Moment anfing, noch hektischer auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen. Kageyama war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit ihm Mitleid haben, oder sich für ihn schämen sollte. Er hatte sich doch auch noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle und ja, er könnte definitiv noch bis zur nächsten Haltestelle warten, wo auch immer die sein würde.

"Was ist mit ner' Tankstelle? Eine normale Ausfahrt? Irgendwas mit Büschen?", fing Hinata nach einer Weile wieder an und mit jedem Vorschlag nahm der verzweifelte Unterton in seiner Stimme zu. Kageyama hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. Er wollte nicht permanent daran erinnert werden, das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Wo war das Klebeband, wenn man es gerade am meisten brauchte?

"Kannst du endlich mal aufhören hier rumzustressen? Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind!", machte er seinem Ärger Luft und bereute es gleich wieder, als ihm auffiel, wie zittrig und angestrengt seine Stimme dabei klang. Hinata drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen kurzen, beleidigten Blick zu, drehte sich aber gleich wieder mit einem Jammern und dem passend flehenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Saeko um.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bei der nächsten Ausfahrt anhalten werde.", sagte sie, bevor er seine Bettelei fortsetzen konnte, und legte noch einen Gang zu, obwohl sie eh schon viel zu schnell fuhren. Kageyama betete innerlich zu allen Göttern, die er kannte, dass sie keinen Unfall bauen würden. Sie wollten doch zum Trainingscamp nach Tokyo und Volleyball spielen! Und er wollte gerne in einem Stück und vor allem mit trockenen Klamotten dort ankommen.

Es waren vielleicht fünf, höchstens zehn Minuten vergangen, in denen sie immer noch keine Ausfahrt gefunden hatten und während Kageyama sich auf dem Rücksitz nach wie vor quälte und versuchte, sich möglichst wenig von seiner misslichen Lage anmerken zu lassen, verlor Hinata auf einmal komplett die Nerven.

"Oh nein!", quietschte er und Kageyama sah im Spiegel, wie sich die Augen seines Mitspielers angstvoll weiteten und er sich im nächsten Moment wieder Saeko zuwandte.  
"Saeko, bitte! Du musst gleich sofort anhalten, ich kann nicht mehr! Ich muss ganz schnell aus dem Auto raus, sonst...bitte, es ist mir egal wo!", bettelte er und Kageyama verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein?

"Wir werden nicht an der Straße anhalten, du blöder Idiot! Bis zum nächsten Parkplatz wirst du ja wohl noch warten können, du Riesenbaby!", brauste er auf, ironischerweise während seine rechte Hand schon wieder zwischen seinen zusammengekniffenen Beinen vergraben war. Er musste dringend, er musste so verdammt dringend aber er war noch nicht so weit, dass er sich einfach auf der Straße erleichtern würde, so wie Hinata es ganz offensichtlich vorhatte. Das würde er nicht machen, das konnte er nicht! Egal, wie lange er noch warten müsste.

"Nein, bitte, ich kann nicht! Ich mach mir wirklich gleich in die Hose!", jammerte Hinata und fing schon an, wie wild am Innengriff der Autotür herumzuruckeln, obwohl sich das Fahrzeug noch in voller Geschwindigkeit befand.  
Saeko schaute alarmiert von Hinata, zu Kageyama auf dem Rücksitz und wieder zurück auf die Straße, eine Hand ruhte auf dem Lenkrad und mit der anderen kramte sie hektisch im Handschuhfach herum, fand aber augenscheinlich nicht das, was sie suchte. Schließlich machte sie ein verbissenes Gesicht, schlug die Klappe wieder zu und lenkte das Fahrzeug mit einer nicht besonders eleganten Armbewegung nach links auf den Pannenstreifen, bevor sie es mit einer Vollbremsung endgültig zum Stehen brachte. 

Hinata brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um sich abzuschnallen, die Tür aufzureißen und wie ein Verrückter aus dem Auto zu springen. Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, über die Leitplanke zu klettern und etwas weiter abseits ins Gestrüpp zu gehen, nein, er blieb einfach dort stehen wo er war, riss mit einer hektischen Bewegung den Reißverschluss seiner Shorts herunter und stellte sich in Position.

Kageyama drehte sich ruckartig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung um und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht daran zu denken, dass sein Teamkamerad gerade genau die Erleichterung bekam, nach der er sich schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sehnte. Aber es stand nicht zur Debatte, ob er sich ihm anschließen würde. Er würde sich nicht einfach neben ihn stellen, dort wo alle paar Millisekunden ein Auto vorbei fuhr, das war demütigend, peinlich, grauenhaft! Er konnte und wollte das nicht. Und doch konnte er weder das Geräusch von Flüssigkeit auf Asphalt, noch das erleichterte Aufseufzen von Hinata vollständig ausblenden. Oh verdammt, manchmal hasste er Hinata wirklich und diesmal konnte er ihm nicht einmal sagen, warum.

Als Hinata fertig war und sich wieder ins Auto begeben hatte, überlegte Kageyama einen Moment, ob er nicht vielleicht doch einfach gehen sollte, aber Saeko hatte schon wieder den Autoschlüssel im Zündschluss umgedreht und bevor er sich versah, waren sie wieder auf der Straße. Ein paar Minuten war es ruhig, bis Hinata es für nötig hielt, die unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen.

"Tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir anhalten musstest. Ich hätte echt vorher nochmal aufs Klo gehen sollen, aber ich war einfach so aufgeregt wegen dem Camp und da hab ichs wohl vergessen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du noch Ärger bekommst.", versuchte er die Aktion von eben zu erklären und sich gleichzeitig für die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen. Wie vorbildlich...  
"Kein Ding. Du bist da nicht anders, als mein Bruder. Der weigert sich vor langen Fahrten auch immer nochmal zu gehen, weil das ja nur Mädchen machen.", meinte Saeko mit einem Lachen, "Rate mal, wer dann als erstes nach einer Pause schreit."

Kageyama konnte der munteren Plauderei im Vorderteil des Fahrzeuges überhaupt nichts abgewinnen. Je mehr er über das Thema nachdachte, desto stärker reagierte sein Körper und er durfte sich jetzt wirklich keine Schwächen mehr erlauben. Mit Entsetzen bemerkte er, wie Saeko nur wenige Minuten später ein Ausfahrtsschild passierte, auf dem ganz groß und fett "Rastplatz" stand. Kageyama schwor sich, Hinata nach ihrer Fahrt dafür einen kräftigen Arschtritt zu verpassen, aber erst nachdem er eine Toilette aufgesucht hatte.

Er hatte nur unbewusst daran gedacht und wollte die Bilder, die sich mit einem mal in seinem Kopf bildeten, gleich schon wieder verdrängen, als sich seine Blase in dem Moment unerwartet heftig zusammenkrampfte und er schockiert aufkeuchte. Seine rechte Hand hatte blitzschnell wieder den Weg zu seinem Schritt gefunden und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sich Hinata daraufhin natürlich zu ihm umdrehen musste. Gutes Timing, Hinata. Wirklich großartig.

"Kageyama? Stimmt was nicht? Musst du jetzt auch aufs Klo, oder warum sitzt du so komisch da?", fragte er und stützte sich auf der Rückenlehne auf, um einen besseren Blick auf seinen Teamkameraden zu erhaschen. Kageyama war sofort auf hundertachzig.

"Halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe! Nein, ich muss nicht aufs Klo, du Vollidiot! Dreh dich wieder um, und kümmer dich um deine eigenen Probleme, von denen hast du doch genug!", schrie er ihn verärgert an und hoffte, dass Hinata davon eingeschüchtert genug war, um wieder von ihm abzulassen und ihn nicht die ganze Zeit zu beobachten. Er konnte sein Dilemma wirklich nicht mehr verbergen, so sehr er es auch versuchte, und das letzte was er wollte war, dass Hinata sich über ihn lustig machte. 

"Wow, ist ja gut. Dreh mal nicht gleich am Rad, du hast überhaupt keinen Grund auf mich böse zu sein.", schmollte er und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Kageyama war es gerade herzlich egal, ob Hinata jetzt eingeschnappt war, oder nicht. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten und sich nicht völlig zu blamieren. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass sie vielleicht noch eine Stunde zu fahren hatten, und er fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht in der Lage dazu, so lange zu warten, aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Er konnte Saeko unmöglich noch einmal nach einem Stopp fragen, nicht nach dem was Hinata vor ein paar Minuten abgezogen hatte.

Saeko und Hinata verbrachten die nächste halbe Stunde damit, sich über den kleinen Giganten zu unterhalten und Hinata war ganz in seinem Element. Natürlich, er liebte es über sein Idol zu reden und da Saeko ihn scheinbar persönlich gekannt hatte, konnte sie einige interessante Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit erzählen. Normalerweise hätte Kageyama jetzt auch ein paar Fragen gestellt, aber er wollte nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Er war froh, dass Hinata für ein paar Minuten abgelenkt war und ihn nicht dazu zwang, sich übermäßig zurückzuhalten.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte er damit, immer wieder abwechselnd auf die Uhr und aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Der Verkehr bereitete ihnen zum Glück keine Probleme, sie kamen sehr gut voran, aber die Zeit wollte einfach nicht umgehen. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er noch das Gefühl gehabt, sich noch halbwegs im Griff zu haben, zumindest solange er seine Hand nicht von seinem Schritt wegbewegte. Aber je länger die Fahrt andauerte, desto mehr schwand seine Zuversicht, bis irgendwann fast gar nichts mehr davon übrig war.

Kageyama schloss die Augen und zwang sich dazu, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Wenn er jetzt die Geduld verlor und es zuließ, dass die Nerven mit ihm durchgingen, konnte er einpacken. Nein, er musste stark sein. Er musste durchhalten, auch wenn der Druck und das Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch langsam schmerzhafte Züge annahmen. Warum zur Hölle hatte er sich vor ein paar Minuten nicht einfach einen Ruck gegeben und die Gelegenheit genutzt? Warum musste ihm sein beschissener Stolz immer im Weg stehen? 

Für einen Moment kam ihm ein durchaus beängstigender Gedanke. Was würde passieren, wenn er seine Grenze erreicht hatte? Jeder Körper hatte doch irgendwo ein Limit. Würde ihm dann die Blase platzen und er einfach so auf der Stelle sterben? Dann würde er nie wieder Volleyball spielen können, nie Oikawa und Ushijima schlagen und die Nationalmeisterschaften konnte er sich auch abschminken. Andererseits hatte er auch schon oft genug gehört, dass das nur ein Gerücht war und er sich im Falle des Falles einfach unkontrolliert in die Hosen machen würde. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche Variante schlimmer war. 

Hinata war immer noch dabei, Saeko ein Ohr abzukauen und achtete nicht auf sein näheres Umfeld. Kageyama versuchte währenddessen immer noch gegen die aufkeimende Panik anzukämpfen, die sich in ihm breitmachte und drohte, seinen gesamten Geist zu überwältigen. Nach einer Weile war er dazu übergegangen, seine zweite Hand auch noch zur Hilfe zu nehmen und so viel Gegendruck auszuüben, wie ihm möglich war. Es brachte ihm kaum noch einen Funken an Erleichterung, er hatte die Grenze des Erträglichen weit überschritten, aber so hatte er wenigstens nicht das Gefühl jeden Moment die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, es war doch nicht mehr weit bis nach Tokyo.

Seine Augen mussten aufgeleuchtet haben, als Saeko ein paar Minuten später endlich das Straßenschild passierte, auf dem ganz klar "Tokyo" stand. Sie waren in der Stadt angekommen, jetzt mussten sie nur noch von der Autobahn runter, die Sporthalle finden und dann könnte er endlich, endlich pinkeln gehen und es würde sich so verdammt gut anfühlen diesen ganzen Druck loszuwerden und dann-  
Als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen, schreckte Kageyama plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und von Schrecken ergriffen musste er feststellen, dass sein Körper in dem Moment nicht mehr richtig zwischen Fantasie und Realität unterscheiden konnte.

Verzweifelt spannte er alle kontrollierbaren Muskeln in seinem Unterleib an und drückte mit der rechten Hand energisch zu, mehrmals und in immer kürzeren Abständen, um seinem Körper zu signalisieren, dass jetzt noch nicht Zeit zum Loslassen war, dass er noch ein bisschen warten musste. Trotz aller Anstrengungen konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein dünnes Rinnsal seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte und den dünnen Stoff seiner Shorts benetzte. Panisch schaute er nach unten auf seinen Schritt, aber er traute sich nicht, auch nur eine Hand wegzunehmen. Zum Glück hatte er eine schwarze Hose angezogen, da würde man einen kleinen Fleck nicht sofort bemerken. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass er gerade kurz davor war, komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren und das war alles andere als gut.

Hektisch schaute er sich auf der Rückbank des Autos um und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Flasche oder einem ähnlichen Gefäß, welches er im Notfall verwenden könnte, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders ging. Er wollte warten bis sie an der Sporthalle waren, sie waren ja fast da, aber das Gefühl, es keine weitere Sekunde mehr halten zu können, hatte sein Bewusstsein vereinnahmt wie ein lästiger Parasit. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er konnte nur noch daran denken, wie er es schaffen sollte, das Unabwendbare zu verhindern. Er durfte sich nicht in die Hosen machen, nicht vor Hinata, nicht während er in Saekos Auto saß und schon gar nicht am ersten Tag ihres verdammten Trainingscamps!

Es durfte nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, als das Auto plötzlich überraschend sanft zum Stehen kam und Hinata auf dem Beifahrersitz jubelnd die Arme in die Lüfte streckte, wie jemand der gerade den Hauptpreis in einer Lotterie gewonnen hatte.  
"Jaaa, wir sind in Tokyo! Ich freu mich so auf die Nekoma und all die anderen starken Clubs, ich bin ja so aufgeregt!", rief er und hopste auf seinem Platz herum wie ein Gummiball. Saeko grinste über seinen Enthusiasmus und brachte das Fahrzeug in Parkstellung. 

Kageyama brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was eigentlich Sache war, doch ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster reichte ihm aus. Sie standen auf einem Parkplatz, einem richtig vollen Parkplatz mit vielen anderen Autos und Bussen, und ein paar Meter weiter stand ganz offensichtlich die große Sporthalle, in der der Rest des Karasuno Teams höchstwahrscheinlich schon trainierte. Sie waren angekommen. Er musste aus dem Auto raus. Jetzt sofort!

Vorsichtig rutschte er in Richtung Tür und öffnete diese mit zitternder Hand, die andere Hand hielt er immer noch fest zwischen seine Beine gepresst. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht zu schnell bewegen, jede falsche Bewegung konnte ein Disaster auslösen.  
Hinata und Saeko waren schon längst ausgestiegen und Hinata verbeugte sich vor ihr, um sich für die Fahrt zu bedanken. Damit waren sie zumindest für den Moment abgelenkt und achteten nicht auf ihn.

Kageyama stieg auf der anderen Seite aus und stützte sich an der Karosserie des Fahrzeuges ab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Schon als seine Füße den Boden berührten, wurde sein Körper wieder von einer heftigen Druckwelle erfasst, und er hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten das gleiche wie Hinata zuvor gemacht und sich einfach an Ort und Stelle neben das Auto gestellt.

Er widerstand dem Drang aus den einfachen Gründen, dass er nicht umsonst bis hierhin durchgehalten haben wollte, und, dass ihn auf diesem Parkplatz sicher auch Leute sehen würden, denen er später noch ein paar mal über den Weg laufen würde. Schwer atmend richtete er sich so gerade weit auf, wie er konnte, ohne seine Blase zu überstrapazieren und machte sich mit schnellen, steifen Schritten auf den Weg zum Eingang der Sporthalle.

Er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, den ganzen Weg ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu überstehen und ohne einem anderen Spieler in die Arme zu laufen, aber vielleicht war das auch nur die letzte Reserve, bevor es endgültig vorbei war. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Als er das Toilettenschild gleich neben dem Eingang sah, musste er sich noch einmal mächtig zusammenreißen und seinen Körper daran erinnern, dass er noch nicht dort war. Hoffentlich war die Tür nicht zugeschlossen, er wüsste nicht, was er in dem Fall machen sollte. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten, er musste jetzt sofort.

Hektisch stieß er die Tür zur Herrentoilette auf, der Raum war tatsächlich völlig leer und der bekannte Geruch von Putzmittel stieg ihm in die Nase. Der letzte Faden, an dem seine Selbstbeherrschung hing, war damit endgültig gerissen.  
Entsetzt schaute er an sich herunter, als das Tröpfeln von vorhin schon wieder anfing und diesmal kein noch so verzweifeltes Anspannen und Drücken etwas dagegen ausrichten konnte, im Gegenteil. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber, sein Körper hatte das Betreten des Raumes als Anlass dazu genommen, alle Dämme brechen zu lassen. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, es lief einfach ohne sein Zutun mit einem immer stärker werdenden Strahl und wenn er nicht sofort reagierte, würde er später einiges zu erklären haben.

Panisch rannte beziehungsweise sprang er zu einem der Urinale, versuchte mit zitternden Fingern seinen Hosenstall aufzubekommen und den störenden Stoff beiseite zu ziehen, der unter seinen Händen immer mehr und mehr Nässe aufnahm. Nein, er war doch so kurz davor, er konnte jetzt nicht versagen! Kageyama gab ein frustriertes, schrilles Geräusch von sich, von dem er nicht wusste, dass seine Stimmbänder überhaupt dazu in der Lage waren, bevor er endlich, endlich loslassen konnte.

Er schnappte nach Luft, als hätte er sie die ganze Zeit über angehalten und stürzte sich abgekämpft mit der Hand, die er nicht zum Zielen brauchte, an der Fliesenwand neben ihm ab. Seine Beine zitterten und drohten unter ihm nachzugeben, sie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er überhaupt eine Erleichterung verspürte, aber das Gefühl, was ihn mit einem mal überkam, war einfach unbeschreiblich gut. Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und erlaubte sich, die Situation ganz auszukosten, er war ja zum Glück alleine. 

Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte den Kampf gegen seinen Körper gewonnen. Der bloße Gedanke, gepaart mit dem euphorischen Gefühl der Erleichterung, ließ ein, höchtwahrscheinlich schiefes und dämlich aussehendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, für welches er sich sicherlich schämen müsste, würde es einer seiner Teamkameraden sehen.

Seine Zeit allein wurde jedoch schlagartig unterbrochen, als unvermittelt die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen wurde und eine andere Person fröhlich pfeifend den Raum betrat und sich direkt an das Urinal neben ihm stellte, als hätte derjenige noch nie in seinem Leben etwas von Etikette gehört oder beschlossen, sie einfach zu ignorieren.

"Lass dich nicht stören!", sagte die Person neben ihm unverblümt, die sich, wer hätte es auch sonst sein sollen, als Hinata Shouyo herausstellte. Kageyama zuckte erschrocken zusammen, versuchte sich etwas "normaler" hinzustellen und den dümmlichen, benebelten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht durch seinen bekannten grimmigen Blick zu ersetzen. Er hätte gleich in eine Kabine gehen sollen, dann wäre ihm diese Begegnung erspart geblieben. 

"Was zur Hölle machst du hier?", fuhr er seinen Teamkollegen an, der gerade auch mit Pinkeln angefangen hatte und aussah, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben.  
"Wonach siehts denn aus?", fragte er unschuldig lächelnd und gab ein entspanntes Seufzen von sich. Er machte das nur um ihn zu ärgern, da war er sich ganz sicher.  
"Du warst doch vor ner' knappen Stunde erst, was musst du jetzt schon wieder?", knurrte Kageyama erbost und wollte noch hinzufügen: "Warum bist du nicht auf ein anderes Klo gegangen?" Der Typ machte ihn noch verrückt.

"Naja, ich wollte mit gutem Gefühl ins Training gehen. Wenn wir gegen die Nekoma spielen, muss ich doch super konzentriert sein und da kann ich keine Ablenkung gebrauchen.", gab er ihm die Erklärung, machte seinen Hosenstall wieder zu und begab sich zu den Waschbecken. Kageyama kam sich furchtbar lächerlich vor, weil er immer noch dort stand und nach wie vor so einen riesigen Druck drauf hatte, während Hinata schon längst beim Händewaschen war.

"Wow, bist du immer noch nicht fertig?", musste Hinata ihn natürlich fragen, als er gerade dabei war, seelenruhig seine Hände abzutrocknen, "Ich dachte du musstest nicht aufs Klo? Du bist echt ein schlechter Lügner, Kageyama." Kageyama wollte ihn für diesen Kommentar umbringen oder ihm zumindest ein Bein stellen, aber dazu müsste er erst einmal von dem Urinal wegkommen und das stellte sich als äußerst schwierig heraus, wenn man nicht einfach mittendrin unterbrechen konnte.

"Wenigstens hab ich nicht versucht, aus einem fahrenden Auto auszusteigen, du Idiot!", schrie er stattdessen zu ihm herüber und merkte im gleichen Moment, wie ihm selbst die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Hinata grinste nur amüsiert und versuchte sein dämliches Kichern hinter einer Hand zu verstecken, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang.  
"Naja, dafür bin ich nicht auf den Mund gefallen.", erwiderte er schlagfertig und begab sich gut gelaunt in Richtung Tür. Kageyama schaute ihm entgeistert über diese Dreistigkeit hinterher, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

"Wir sehen uns dann beim Training, wenn du bis dahin mal fertig bist.", sagte der kleine Mittelblocker frech und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Kageyama blieb stehen, nein er war immer noch nicht fertig und langsam fragte er sich, ob so eine Kapazität noch Normalität war. Wie viel hatte er denn bitte getrunken? 

Irgendwann, es musste bestimmt eine Minute gedauert haben, hatte es endlich aufgehört. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, wie nach einem langen Spiel, aber auch zufrieden. Er hatte es geschafft, sich nicht zu blamieren, auch wenn es zum Ende hin extrem knapp gewesen war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich je in so einer misslichen Lage befunden zu haben. Selbst die eine Busfahrt mit der Kitagawa Daiichi war nicht damit zu vergleichen, aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt über seine Grenzen Bescheid. Er würde sie nie wieder so ausreizen, so viel stand fest.

Als er an den Spiegeln vorbei ging, erschrak er ein wenig darüber, wie rot er im Gesicht war. Er sah aus, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Dazu kam noch die Hose, die zwar keine auffälligen nassen Flecken aufwies, aber trotzdem nicht ganz unbeschadet war. Seine Unterhose war leider komplett durchgeweicht, die konnte man nicht mehr retten, aber zum Glück war es niemandem und insbesondere Hinata nicht aufgefallen. Es war kein Problem, er hatte ja genug Wechselunterwäsche mit. Er war gut gewappnet für das anstehende Trainingscamp, auf dass sie sich alle schon lange gefreut hatten.

Doch eins hatte er sich geschworen und daran hielt er fest. Sobald Hinata und er beim Training waren, würde er dem Kleineren definitiv einen Arschtritt verpassen. Er hatte an diesem Tag genug getan, um es zu verdienen.


	4. Phobien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neues Kapitel, neues Opfer. Die Länge war nicht so geplant, ich bin selbst überrascht. Kann unter Umständen noch nachträglich editiert werden.

"Hey, Tsukki...hörst du mich?", drang eine leise Stimme an Tsukishimas Ohr, die mit jedem Wort an Lautstärke zunahm und ihn schließlich hochschrecken ließ. Irritiert und ein wenig verärgert über die Störung ließ der Oberschüler seinen Blick durch den halbleeren Bus schweifen, in dem er sich mit dem Rest seiner Volleyballmannschaft befand. Das Fahrzeug stand still und vom Fenster aus hatte man Ausblick auf eine Art Rastplatz mit Parkbänken und diversen Fressbuden. Scheinbar hatten sie auf ihrer Fahrt eine Pause eingelegt und die meisten Spieler hatten dafür den Bus verlassen, um sich die Beine zu vertreten oder sonst was zu machen. Yamaguchi saß wie immer auf dem Platz neben Tsukishima und schaute seinen Freund mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

"Tut mir Leid, Tsukki. Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass du die Pause verpasst.", murmelte er und knetete nervös seine Hände ineinander, "Es hätte ja sein können, dass du dir was zu Essen kaufen oder auf die Toilette gehen willst und ich wollte nicht-"  
"Schon gut, es macht mir nichts aus.", unterbrach Tsukishima die Rechtfertigungsversuche seines Freundes und spürte gleich, als er wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war, wie sich seine Blase auf unangenehme Art und Weise bemerkbar machte. Er unterdrückte ein frustriertes Stöhnen und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, was den Druck in seinem Unterbauch leider nur noch verstärkte. So ein Dreck. Jetzt musste er auch noch. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. 

Er hatte eigentlich geplant gehabt, die ganze Fahrt durchzuschlafen, so wie er es auch sonst immer auf längeren Fahrten mit dem Karasuno Team getan hatte. Aber natürlich hatte Yamaguchi es gut mit ihm gemeint und ihn aus dem Schlaf reißen müssen. Mit voller Blase würde er aber ganz bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen können und das nervte ihn gewaltig. Er achtete sonst immer darauf vor langen Busfahrten nicht zu viel Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen, um später nicht in Bedrängnis zu geraten, aber an diesem Vormittag waren sie von ungewöhnlich hohen Temperaturen für einen Frühlingstag überrascht wurden und er hatte eine Wasserflasche nach der anderen geleert. Im Nachhinein war es leichtsinnig von ihm gewesen, doch jetzt konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern. Er konnte nur noch mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Bekümmert und fast schon sehnsüchtig schaute er aus dem Fenster und beobachtete Tanaka und Nishinoya dabei, wie sie fröhlich miteinander schwatzten und sich gegenseitig den Inhalt ihrer fettigen Burger vom Imbiss aufs T-Shirt schmierten. Kageyama stand wie so oft planlos, mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen in der Gegend herum und wartete wohl auf den zweiten Volleyballidioten, der unter Garantie in Richtung Klo verschwunden war. Ja, Yamaguchi hatte ihn ja schon darauf hingewiesen, dass es hier tatsächlich auch Toiletten gab, die man benutzen konnte. Zumindest, wenn man dazu in der Lage war.

"Willst du nicht mit rausgehen?", fragte Yamaguchi zögernd und schaute ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an, "Der Trainer hat gesagt, dass wir in fünf Minuten weiterfahren." Tsukishima schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und versuchte sich in eine Position zu begeben, die den unangenehmen Druck etwas erträglicher machte. Währenddessen wühlte er mit einer Hand in seiner Tasche nach den Kopfhörern, die er eigentlich immer dabei hatte, um den Lärm seiner extrovertierten Mitspieler auszublenden. Aber vielleicht würden sie ihm auch dabei helfen, sich von seinem Bedürfnis abzulenken, zumindest bis sie an der Sporthalle waren. Warum musste sich ihr Lehrer in letzter Zeit auch immer Trainingsspiele gegen Mannschaften erbetteln, deren Räumlichkeiten am anderen Ende von Japan lagen? Hätte es ein Spiel gegen ein Team aus der Präfektur nicht auch getan? Für so etwas hatte er kein Verständnis. Lange Busfahrten waren für ihn immer mit Strapazen verbunden.

"Ich glaub, ich geh nochmal schnell austreten.", verkündete Yamaguchi nach einer Weile und erhob sich von seinem Platz, wobei er Tsukishima erwartungsvoll ansah, als würde er fragen wollen: "Kommst du mit?" Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur Angst, dass sie ihn wieder auf dem Rastplatz vergessen würden, so wie beim letzten mal. Aber Tsukishima konnte sich ihm nun wirklich nicht als moralische Unterstützung anbieten. Nicht, wo er doch gerade mit sich selbst genug zu tun hatte.

"Ich muss nicht.", log er deswegen, drehte sich demonstrativ in Richtung Fenster und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht doch wieder einschlafen zu können. Wenn er das schaffte, dann war die Fahrt schneller vorbei und er musste sich nicht die ganze Zeit herumquälen. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er Yamaguchi so ins Gesicht log, doch die Wahrheit konnte er ihm nicht erzählen. Nicht nur, dass es fürchterlich peinlich war, sein Freund würde es auch nicht verstehen. Er verstand ja selbst nicht, warum er sich auf öffentlichen Toiletten, oder überhaupt in Anwesenheit anderer Leute nicht erleichtern konnte. Tsukishima war sich sicher, dass er eine Macke hatte, wegen der man die Leute wohl normalerweise zum Psychodoktor schickte, aber den Schuh wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht anziehen, schon gar nicht vor Yamaguchi.

Als er sich prüfend zu seinem Sitznachbarn umdrehte, war der schon nach draußen verschwunden, so wie er es angekündigt hatte. An seiner Stelle betraten Tanaka, Noya, Ennoshita und Kageyama den Bus, wobei letzterer unter lautem Geschimpfe einen zeternden Hinata hinter sich herzog, der mehrere große Trinkbecher in den Armen balancierte und drohte, mindestens einen davon fallen zu lassen. Bei dem Anblick drehte sich Tsukishima gleich wieder um. Wenn er eine Sache gerade überhaupt nicht sehen wollte, dann waren das Getränke. Er musste sich schleunigst auf andere Gedanken bringen. Vielleicht würde ihm seine Musik dabei helfen. Als Yamaguchi weniger Minuten später wieder neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, hatte sich Tsukishima bereits seine Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und die Lautstärke so hoch gedreht, dass er weder das laute Lachen von den Zweitklässlern, noch die üblichen Streitereien zwischen dem König und dem Knirps wahrnahm. 

 

\---

Sie waren vielleicht zwanzig Minuten gefahren, was eigentlich keine lange Zeit war, und doch fühlte es sich an, als wären sie seit Stunden unterwegs. Tsukishima hatte sich irgendwann dazu entschieden seine Kopfhörer wieder abzusetzen, da die Musik ihn nicht wie erwartet beruhigte, sondern eher noch verrückter machte. Mittlerweile konnte er kaum mehr richtig stillsitzen und Yamaguchi, der ihm immer wieder besorgte Blicke zuwarf, machte es nicht unbedingt besser. In solchen Situationen wünschte er sich, dass er einfach wie ein normaler Mensch mit anderen zusammen pinkeln gehen könnte, ohne dabei jedesmal diese albernen Komplexe zu bekommen. 

Es war so absurd. Ein paar Minuten vorher hätte er auf einem Rastplatz die Gelegenheit gehabt, aufs Klo zu gehen und jetzt saß er hier in einem Bus inmitten seiner Teamkameraden, und versuchte fast schon verzweifelt sich nichts von seiner Not anmerken zu lassen. Er musste mittlerweile schon ziemlich dringend und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal so einen nervigen Druck verspürt hatte. In der Schule hatte er es meistens noch irgendwie geschafft, oder war zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt gegangen, um nicht der halben Klasse über den Weg zu laufen. Er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er eine schwache Blase hatte, aber am Ende war er auch nur ein Mensch. Er hatte ein Limit und gerade kam er diesem Limit gefährlich nahe.

Ungeduldig schaute Tsukishima auf die Zeitanzeige seines Handydisplays. Es waren schon wieder nur fünf Minuten vergangen und langsam wurde es wirklich frustrierend. Da er sich nicht zum Vollhorst machen wollte, indem er herumzappelte, war er irgendwann dazu übergegangen, einfach die Beine zu überkreuzen und dabei die Oberschenkel aufeinander zu pressen. Es sah wahrscheinlich trotzdem albern aus, gerade bei seinen langen Gliedmaßen, aber er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es ihm zumindest ein kleines bisschen Erleichterung brachte. Leider dauerte es nicht lange an und er war schon nach wenigen Minuten dazu gezwungen, seine Position wieder zu wechseln. Frustriert kniff er die Augen zusammen, ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst hatte er ein großes Problem. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen, wenn es sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich platzen?

"Alles okay bei dir, Tsukki? Du siehst aus, als ob dir was wehtut.", machte Yamaguchi ihn nach einer Weile darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich wirklich viel zu auffällig verhielt, zumindest für jemanden, der sonst so gut wie keine Emotionen zeigte.  
"Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst dir nicht immer Sorgen um mich machen.", antwortete Tsukishima etwas rauer als notwendig und es klang fast schon wie ein Vorwurf. Aber gerade wollte er wirklich nicht mit Yamaguchi über seine Probleme reden. Er wollte überhaupt nicht darüber reden. Mit gar keinem. Selbst wenn, es würde ihm sowieso nichts bringen, jetzt wo sie wieder auf der Autobahn waren und der Bus natürlich auch keine Toilette hatte. Nicht, dass er vorgehabt hätte, sie zu benutzen...

"Okay, aber wenn was ist, kannst du's mir ruhig sagen.", sagte Yamaguchi leise und Tsukishima frustrierte es, dass er schon wieder von Schuldgefühlen überwältigt wurde, weil er sich nicht traute, seinem besten und einzigen Freund die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihn damit in Sorge versetzte. Aber manche Dinge sollte man vielleicht wirklich besser für sich behalten. Yamaguchis Meinung war ihm wichtig und er wollte nicht von ihm für einen Freak gehalten werden. Nicht wegen so einer blöden Sache. Er musste einfach nur bis zu ihrem Endziel durchhalten, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, als wäre seine Blase bereits jetzt schon randvoll. Wie sollte das in ein paar Minuten aussehen? 

Langsam wurde er nervös. Die allgemeine Stille im Bus wirkte, ohne den sanften Rhythmus seiner Musik, die ihn sonst immer alles um sich herum ausblenden ließ, regelrecht lästig und es fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer, sich normal und gesittet zu verhalten. Tsukishima hoffte, dass das unruhige Klopfen seiner Finger auf der Sitzlehne nicht zu auffällig wirkte, genauso wie das sanfte Wippen seines rechten Beines. Außer Yamaguchi würde es niemand sehen, auch wenn das schon schlimm genug war. Aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders, als seine Unruhe auf irgendeine Art und Weise nach außen zu tragen, wenn er nicht daran zugrunde gehen wollte. Leise seufzend warf er einen weiteren Blick aus dem Fenster und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, ebenso wie seine Beine, die er wieder überkreuzt hatte. Er musste Ruhe bewahren, sonst würde das hier alles sehr unangenehm für ihn ausgehen.

Tsukishima hatte es aufgeben, ständig mit seinem Handy die Uhrzeit überprüfen zu wollen. Es war sinnlos, wo doch jeder Blick auf das Display nur wieder in einer Enttäuschung endete und dafür sorgte, dass sich seine Blase mit jeder verzweifelten Erkenntnis, dass wieder nur drei Minuten vergangen waren, protestierend zusammenkrampfte, als würde sie ihn anschreien. Tsukishima antwortete innerlich, dass sie die Klappe halten solle, aber natürlich war es nicht so einfach. Er hatte sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht, hatte vor ihrer Abfahrt eindeutig zu viel getrunken und vielleicht wäre das alles gar nicht erst passiert, wenn er sich geweigert hätte, mitzufahren. Aber er wusste selbst besser als jeder andere, dass er sich dafür nur Vorwürfe gemacht hätte. Er wollte niemand sein, der wie ein Feigling vor seinen Problemen weglief. Und so dringend war es doch noch gar nicht, verdammt nochmal!

 

\---

Während Tsukishima im Stillen versuchte, mit seiner Situation klarzukommen, braute sich im hinteren Teil des Busses ein ähnliches Schlamassel zusammen, nur, dass ein gewisser Jemand nicht ganz so geschickt darin war, seine Bedürfnisse unter Kontrolle zu halten, ohne gleich das ganze Team darüber informieren zu müssen.  
"Wenn du nicht gleich mit dem scheiß Gezappel aufhörst, schmeiß ich dich aus dem Fenster!", drohte Kageyama seinem Volleyballpartner und derzeitigem Sitznachbar Hinata, der wie ein Irrer auf seinem Platz herumrutschte. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung und die Art und Weise, wie er die Hände zwischen seinen zusammengepresstem Beinen vergraben hatte, machten es offensichtlich, dass er auch pinkeln musste und das wahnsinnig dringend. Das war auch jedem sofort aufgefallen, der sich im unmittelbaren Umkreis von ihm befand. Subtilität war für Hinata ein Fremdwort.

"Es war vielleicht nicht deine beste Idee, alle drei Becher mit einem mal auszutrinken.", merkte Ennoshita an, der eine Reihe vor ihnen neben Tanaka saß, "Das waren immerhin fast zwei Liter." Hinata antwortete mit einem verzweifelten Jammern und schaute mit glasigem Blick zu seinen Teamkameraden hoch, die zum einen Teil besorgt und zum anderen Teil verärgert aussahen. Auch Noya und Tanaka hatten sich mittlerweile zu den beiden Erstklässlern umgedreht, wobei letzterer schon erwartet hatte, dass Hinata wieder mit einer seiner Kotzattacken anfangen würde.

"Selber Schuld, du Idiot! Anstatt aufs Klo zu gehen, wie ein normaler Mensch, kaufst du dir lieber dieses süße Limozeug. Von dem Mist wirst du doch nur noch hyperaktiver!", schimpfte Kageyama vor sich hin und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung.  
"Ja, aber die Limo war im Sonderangebot, und mit den Bechern wollten sie mich nirgendwo reinlassen, also konnte ich nicht noch mal gehen.", rechtfertigte Hinata seinen Leichtsinn oder versuchte es zumindest, bevor er gleich darauf gequält aufkeuchte und sich mit einem, diesmal leisen Wimmern nach vorne krümmte.  
"Sugaaa, hilf mir!", wandte er sich schließlich an ihren Vizekapitän, "Ich halts nicht mehr länger aus! Wenn ich nicht gleich irgendwo gehen kann, passiert was Unschönes!" 

"Wenn du auf den Sitz machst, bring ich dich um! Ernsthaft!", knurrte Kageyama, was ihm aber nur urteilende Blicke von allen Beteiligten einbrachte. Vor allem Noya und Tanaka hatten scheinbar das Gefühl, ihren Kohai in Schutz nehmen zu müssen.  
"Jetzt lass den armen Kerl doch mal in Ruhe! Der leidet gerade schon genug ohne, dass du auf ihm rumhackst." meinte Tanaka und Noya neben ihm nickte zustimmend.  
"Jup. Tanaka hat Recht. Außerdem könnte ich jetzt auch schon wieder pinkeln gehen. Das Limozeug drückt wie Sau.", ergänzte Noya und fing plötzlich an zu grinsen, als ob er das alles wahnsinnig lustig fand. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen stand Suga schließlich von seinem Platz auf.

"Ich frag Lehrer Takeda mal, ob wir nicht nochmal kurz irgendwo anhalten können.", meinte er auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Mitspieler und bevor sich einer von ihnen darüber beschweren konnte, war er schon losgelaufen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr Lehrer und Trainer Ukai eine weitere Pause genehmigen würden, nachdem ihre letzte vor weniger als einer Stunde stattgefunden hatte, war schwindend gering. Zum Glück war Suga eine einfühlsame Person und hatte ein Talent dafür, Leute von ihren eigentlichen Plänen abzubringen, und wenn es nur für eine dringend benötigte Pinkelpause war. 

\---

Tsukishima hatte mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg versucht, die Stimmen im Hintergrund auszublenden und sich auf alles zu konzentrieren, was nicht mit seiner eigenen misslichen Lage zusammenhing. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass ihr Pappenheimer Hinata wieder einmal allen auf die Nerven ging, und jetzt bekam er nur noch mit, wie Suga im Fahrerbereich des Busses auf Lehrer Takeda und Trainer Ukai einredete, um sie allen Anschein nach von der Notwendigkeit einer weiteren Pause zu überzeugen. Tsukishima war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Idee war, zudem es extrem selten vorkam, dass sie auf einer Fahrt mehrere Pausen machten, und dann auch nie so kurz hintereinander. Entgegen seines Willens hatte sich die Vorstellung, sich bei der nächsten Pause vielleicht doch erleichtern zu können, in seinem Kopf festgesetzt, und es kostete ihm seine komplette Selbstbeherrschung, sich psychisch nicht zu sehr darauf einzulassen. 

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend krallte er sich in den Stoff seiner Hosenbeine, sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eine Sache. Die sorgenvollen Blicke von Yamaguchi ignorierte er. Er war mental nicht in dazu der Lage sich eine sinnvolle Erklärung dafür auszudenken, warum er so angespannt war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knie langsam taub wurden, so fest wie er sie aneinander gedrückt hatte. Die Diskussionen zwischen Suga und den beiden Erwachsenen hörte er nur noch wie durch einen Filter, sein Bewusstsein war durch den Druck auf seiner Blase wie benebelt.

"Alle mal herhören!", machte sich ihr Lehrer nach einer Weile bemerkbar und wandte sich an alle Spieler im Bus, "Auf Anfrage eures Vizekapitäns haben wir entschieden, noch eine kurze Pause zu machen. Bitte erledigt alles, was ihr zu erledigen habt und kommt dann gleich wieder in den Bus. Wir sind leider schon spät dran." Noch bevor Tsukishima die Information verarbeiten konnte, nahm der Bus plötzlich eine unerwartete Linkskurve. Die plötzliche Erschütterung fühlte sich an, als wären sie durch ein tiefes Schlagloch gefahren und Tsukishima zog zischend Luft zwischen seine Zähne. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, eine Hand zu seinem Schritt zu führen und zuzudrücken. Es war, als würde ihm sein Körper nicht mehr richtig gehorchen und immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergreifen. Das war demütigend, aber solange er mit seiner Scham allein war, musste ihn die Meinung der anderen nicht interessieren. Er würde nicht damit klarkommen, wenn solche Leute wie Kageyama mitbekamen, dass er fast verrückt wurde, nur weil er pinkeln musste.

Als Tsukishima schließlich aus dem Fenster blickte, sah er, dass sie tatsächlich eine Ausfahrt genommen hatten. Er musste sich nicht großartig umschauen, um zu merken, dass es sich hier nicht um einen herkömmlichen Rastplatz handelte. Es gab keine Läden, in denen man sich überzuckerte Getränke kaufen konnte, keine Fressbuden und natürlich auch keine Toiletten. Alles, was er aus seinem Blickwinkel erkennen konnte, war eine niedrig umzäunte Grünfläche mit ein paar Sträuchern und Bäumen, die aber zu mickrig waren, um einen erwähnenswerten Sichtschutz zu bieten. Der Bus hatte noch nicht einmal angehalten, da waren Hinata und Noya schon losgestürmt und drängelten sich an einer der Türen. Tanaka und Kageyama folgten ihnen lachend, beziehungsweise schimpfend, und schon enstand eine merkliche Unruhe im Bus. Tsukishima weigerte sich, sich an dem kindischen Verhalten seiner Mitspieler zu beteiligen und blieb ruhig sitzen, bis sich der Bus nicht mehr rührte und man auch kein Motorengeräusch mehr vernahm. 

Tsukishima schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Er wusste nicht, wofür er sich lächerlicher vorkommen sollte. Dafür, dass er es tatsächlich nötig hatte, sich vor den nervigsten seiner Mitspieler auf einer schäbigen Grünfläche zu erleichtern, weil er es vorher nicht auf die Reihe bekommen hatte auf die Toilette zu gehen, oder dafür, dass er überhaupt so ein großes Thema daraus machte. 

"Ich geh mir die Beine vertreten.", sagte er auf den fragenden Blick Yamaguchis und stand von seinem Platz auf, bevor er sich auf wackeligen Beinen zum Ausgang begab. Schon kurz nachdem er sich erhoben hatte, führte der Positionswechsel und die plötzlich einwirkende Schwerkraft dazu, dass sich der Druck noch verstärkte und es sich anfühlte, als wäre er wirklich kurz davor, sich in die Hosen zu machen. Einerseits beschämte ihn der Gedanke, aber andererseits hieß das vielleicht auch, dass er eine Chance hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass der Drang endlich pinkeln zu gehen, diesmal stärker sein musste, als seine Phobie. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Als seine Füße den Erdboden berührten und ihm ein kühler Wind um die Nase wehte, glaubte er, dass sich der Druck sogar noch verdoppelt hatte. Wie zur Hölle hatte er glauben können, dass er das noch zwei Stunden lang ausgehalten hätte?

Tief durchatmend und immer noch furchtbar aufgeregt lehnte er sich gegen den Bus und redete sich ein, dass es nichts gab, wofür er sich schämen musste. Hinata und Noya hatten scheinbar auch kein Problem damit, vor versammelter Mannschaft in irgendwelche Büsche zu pinkeln, und sich dabei auch noch miteinander und mit ihrem dritten Verbündeten Tanaka zu unterhalten. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich ausgerechnet vor diesen schamlosen Idioten zu genieren. 

\---

Trotzdem wurmte es ihn, weil es eigentlich überhaupt nicht seine Art war. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er einmal während seiner Mittelschulzeit auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause in schwere Bedrängnis geraten war. Dummerweise hatte er es in der Schule nicht mehr geschafft oder sich nicht getraut, auf die Toilette zu gehen. Das war schlecht gewesen, denn er hatte an diesem warmen Sommertag einiges an Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen, und zu allem Übel auch noch Sportunterricht gehabt und daher noch mehr getrunken als sonst. 

Er hatte wirklich bis nach Hause durchhalten wollen, aber auf halben Wege war er an seine Grenzen gekommen, hatte in letzter Not die nächstbeste Ecke zwischen einer Mauer und einer Mülltone anvisiert, sich den Reißverschluss seiner Shorts regelrecht heruntergerissen und losgelassen. Auch, wenn er unentdeckt geblieben war, hatte er sich halb zu Tode geschämt, aber im Nachhinein war es immer noch weniger peinlich gewesen, als seinen Eltern oder seinem Bruder mit nassen Hosen gegenübertreten zu müssen.

\---

Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeamtet und sich gesammelt hatte, ging er auf einen der mickrigen Büsche zu, weit weg von seinen schwatzenden Teamkameraden, auch wenn der Platz, auf dem sie den Bus geparkt hatten, sehr übersichtlich war. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er seinen Hosenstall und stellte sich vor, dass er zu Hause im Badezimmer seiner Familie war, allein und mit abgeschlossener Tür. Nach kurzem Überlegen wurde ihm aber klar, dass dieses Gedankenspiel nicht funktionieren würde, solange er immer noch die Geräusche von draußen hören konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch einfach wieder die Mülltonne vorstellen. Die Erinnerung trieb ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Er nahm noch einen letzten tiefen Atemzug, stellte sich in Position und...wartete. Nichts. Es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht.

Sein ganzes Inneres krampfte sich zusammen, als er wieder...schon wieder blockiert war und nicht pinkeln konnte. Es war wahrscheinlich das frustrierenste Gefühl, dass er kannte, noch schlimmer als einen Test in der Schule zu versemmeln, für den er die ganze Nacht gelernt hatte, viel schlimmer als beim Volleyball einen Angriff des Gegners falsch zu lesen, und auf eine Finte hereinzufallen. Seine Blase war übervoll, es war regelrecht schmerzhaft und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht erleichtern, konnte nichts gegen den übermenschlichen Druck anrichten, der ihn regelrecht wahnsinnig machte und alles in ihm vereinnahmte. Er musste so verdammt dringend, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Sein Körper wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Es war erst, als seine Augen anfingen verräterisch zu brennen, dass er merkte, wie sehr er sich in seine Frustration hineingesteigert hatte. Er konnte nicht so weitermachen, musste sich beruhigen und dafür sorgen, dass er nicht mehr so verkrampft war. Es war die einzige Chance, die er jetzt noch hatte.

Also schloss er die Augen, versuchte alles um sich herum auszublenden und sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren, wozu er eigentlich den Bus verlassen hatte. Für einen Moment funktionierte es. Seine Körperspannung schien nachzulassen, die Blockade löste sich langsam. Er stellte sich vor, wie er als Mittelschüler, mit einer Hand zwischen den Beinen, um die Straßenecke gehuscht war, wie er sich in diesem einen Augenblick nicht darum geschert hatte, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit war, wie egal es ihm gewesen war, was die Leute von ihm dachten, wenn er doch nur endlich pinkeln gehen könnte. Und vor allem, wie verdammt gut es sich angefühlt hatte, endlich loszulassen, nicht mehr gegen seinen Körper ankämpfen zu müssen und sich völlig seinem Bedürfnis hinzugeben. Ein heftiges Kribbeln tief in seinem Inneren bestätigte ihm, dass er kurz davor war, endlich die Barriere zu überwinden, die ihm die ganze Zeit die Erleichterung verwehrt hatte. 

Er war kurz davor. Gerade wollte sich ein Gefühl der Errungenschaft einschleichen, als er plötzlich durch eine Gewalteinwirkung von hinten aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde.  
"Hey, nicht einschlafen beim Pullern!", jauchzte Tanaka amüsiert, der ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken gehauen hatte. Das war der Moment, in dem sich erneut alles in ihm zusammenkrampfte und damit jeder Fortschritt zunichte gemacht war. Innerlich brodelnd und stinksauer drehte Tsukishima den Kopf zu seinem Senpai um, und nach dessen Reaktion zu urteilen, hatte er wohl eine Grimasse aufgesetzt, mit der er ihrem König locker Konkurrenz machen konnte. Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, die Zähne aufeinander gebissen und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal auf jemanden so wütend gewesen war, wie in diesem Augenblick auf Tanaka. Am liebsten hätte er ihn am Kragen gepackt und an einem der morschen Zaunspfähle aufgehangen oder ihn einfach in die Büsche geschleudert, dabei war er sonst immer so ruhig und beherrscht.

"Hey, sorry man! Ich wollte nur Spaß machen, musst mich nicht gleich so anstarren.", meinte Tanaka kleinlaut und hob entwaffnend seine Hände, was Tsukishima aber kein bisschen besänftigte. Er war so kurz davor gewesen, sich zu erleichtern, da seine Blase kurz vorm Platzen war, und jetzt hatte ausgerechnet so ein bescheuerter Kommentar dafür sorgen müssen, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Innerlich wusste er natürlich, dass Tanaka es nicht so gemeint hatte und selbstverständlich nicht wissen konnte, was er durchmachte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er es verdammt nochmal versaut hatte.

"Lass mich in Frieden.", knurrte er mehr, als das er sprach, und wunderte sich über seine Stimme, die mehr wie die des Königs klang, als wie seine eigene. So war es also, wenn man die Beherrschung verlor, weil man nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Er hasste Tanaka dafür und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er ihn hasste und er hasste überhaupt die ganze Situation und seine Phobie, die ihn erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Seine ganze Gefühlslandschaft bestand nur noch aus Hass, Frustration und purer Verzweiflung. Seine Laune sank noch weiter in den Keller, als Noya, die zweitgrößte Nervensäge von allen, meinte, vom Bus aus zu ihnen herüberschreien zu müssen, dass Tanaka und er die letzten seien und sie sich bitte mal "ausscheißen" sollten.

Resigniert machte Tsukishima seinen Reißverschluss wieder zu und versuchte den markerschütternden Schauer, der im gleichen Moment durch seinen Körper fuhr, zu ignorieren. Niedergeschlagen begab er sich zurück zu seinem Platz im Bus, ließ sich auf das Polster sinken und ignorierte alles und jeden um sich herum. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber in diesem Moment war ihm wirklich zum Heulen zumute. Tanaka, der ihm beim Betreten des Buses noch reuevolle Blicke zugeworfen hatte, war jetzt wieder ganz in seinem Element und schwatzte laut mit Noya, während Kageyama und Hinata sich wieder wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit stritten und sich gegenseitig kindische Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen. Die Aufmüpfigkeit seiner Teamkollegen wirkte nur noch verhöhnender, wo doch keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung davon hatte, was mit ihm los war. Aber er würde lieber sterben und sich selbst ein Grab dafür schaufeln, als es einen von ihnen zu erzählen. Er hatte immer noch seinen Stolz, auch wenn der schon reichlich angekratzt war.

\---

 

Sie hatten noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde zu fahren. Zwei Stunden, wenn der Verkehr weiterhin so träge blieb und sie keine Abkürzung nehmen konnten. Tsukishima wusste nicht, wie er solange durchhalten sollte, aber es war auch nicht so, als ob er eine andere Wahl hatte. Lehrer Takeda hatte ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie spät dran waren und deshalb nur die eine kurze Pause eingeplant war. Selbst wenn er es nicht gesagt hätte, entsprach es doch einfach nur dem gesunden Menschenverstand, dass sie nicht alle fünf Minuten weger irgendwelcher Kinkerlitzchen anhalten konnten. Tsukishima war klar, dass er sich zusammenreißen und Ruhe bewahren musste. Er durfte nicht panisch werden und die Kontrolle verlieren. Wenn das passierte, dann gab es für ihn keine Hoffnung mehr, die Fahrt trocken und mit intakter Würde zu überstehen. 

"Tsukki, mit dir stimmt doch irgendwas nicht.", meinte Yamaguchi, nachdem er ihn schon eine ganze Weile in Ruhe gelassen hatte, wofür er ihm unendlich dankbar war, "Ich würde dir echt gerne helfen, aber ich kann nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, was du hast." Seine Stimme klang besorgt, fürsorglich wie sein Freund nun einmal war, aber auch leicht genervt, weil Tsukishima so stur war und darauf beharrte, dass er keine Probleme hatte.  
"Es ist okay.", log er schon wieder und erschrak darüber, wie zittrig die Worte aus seinem Mund kamen, und wie atemlos er dabei klang, als hätte er gerade ein Volleyballspiel mit drei Sätzen durchgespielt.

"Mensch, Tsukki...", seufzte Yamaguchi nur und legte eine Hand auf Tsukishimas Arm, zog sie aber gleich wieder zurück, als ihm auffiel, wie der sich aufgrund der plötzlichen Berührung nur noch mehr verkrampfte. Es wurde nun von Minute zu Minute schlimmer, der Druck war kaum noch auszuhalten und es war unmöglich, es sich nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen. Schwer atmend drehte sich Tsukishima möglichst weit von seinem Sitzpartner weg in Richtung Fenster, um sich nicht mehr zu blamieren, als nötig war. 

Mit der Absicht den Drang etwas zu lindern lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und gab nach, als eine heftige Welle und der darauf folgende Reflex ihn dazu zwang, sich die rechte Hand gegen den Schritt zu drücken, die Beine noch enger zusammenzupressen und die Knie aneinander zu reiben. Es brachte ihm für einen Moment Erleichterung, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit war es nicht mehr genug. Es reichte nicht mehr. Ohne es zu wollen, zuckte seine Hüfte nach vorne und er drückte sich gegen seine Hand, rieb sich daran und merkte erst, was er da tat und wie es wohl nach außen hin wirkte, als er in das entsetzte und knallrote Gesicht von Yamaguchi blickte, der ihm nicht die Gnade der Ignoranz gewährt hatte. 

Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden an. Ein Außenstehender hätte wohl nicht entscheiden können, wer von beiden peinlicher berührt war. Tsukishima hielt dem Blick nicht stand, schaute als erster weg und nahm widerwillig seine Hand zurück, um sie auf seinem Knie abzulegen, als der Drang, jetzt wo er den zusätzlichen Gegendruck nicht mehr hatte, um das Vielfache verstärkt zurückkam und er sich heftig auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht laut und peinlich aufzustöhnen. Was musste Yamaguchi jetzt von ihm denken? Etwa, dass er ein hormongesteuerter Perverser war, der sich nicht einmal auf einer Busfahrt zurückhalten konnte? Jetzt hatte er sicher auch den letzten Funken Respekt vor ihm verloren. Betreten schaute er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, schämte sich zu sehr, um seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen.

"Sorry.", presste er hervor. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich entschuldigte. Sonst war es immer Yamaguchi, dem immer alles leid tat, auch wenn er gar nichts Schlimmes angestellt hatte. Jetzt war er an der Reihe. Das war dann wohl die Ironie des Schicksals.  
"Tsukki, d-das...", fing Yamaguchi an und Tsukishima nahm widerwillig wieder Blickkontakt mit ihm auf, "Ich find das nicht schlimm, wir sind doch beide Jungs. Das ist-"  
"Es ist nicht das!", fuhr Tsukishima ihn an, lauter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Nur einen Moment später drehten sich wie auf Kommando Daichi und Asahi zu ihnen um.  
"Alles okay bei euch?", fragte Daichi mit gerunzelter Stirn und musterte die beiden argwöhnisch. Auch Asahi sah wieder so lächerlich besorgt aus. Wie er es hasste, so bemitleidet zu werden. Es wäre ihm lieber, die ganze Welt würde ihn ignorieren.  
"Alles okay!", antworteten Tsukishima und Yamaguchi gleichzeitig und gleich nachdem sich die beiden umgedreht hatten, flog Tsukishimas Hand wieder zwischen seine Beine.

"Sorry, aber ich kann nicht anders.", flüsterte er atemlos und ohne Yamaguchi anzusehen, "Wenn ich es nicht mach, dann...mach ich mir in die Hose." Verdammt nochmal, was erzählte er da eigentlich? Er wollte es doch für sich behalten und selbst wenn, so direkt hätte er sich sonst nie ausgedrückt. Das war nicht er, das war peinlich und demütigend. Das Schlimmste war aber, dass er es absolut ernst gemeint hatte.  
"Bist du vorhin nicht gegangen?", fragte Yamaguchi entgeistert und allen Anschein nach hatte er ihm die Sache mit dem "Beine vertreten" von Anfang an nicht abgenommen. Natürlich, Yamaguchi war ja auch nicht so verdammt dumm wie er.

"Ich konnte nicht.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, "Ich kann nicht, wenn jemand in den Nähe ist und auf Rastplatztoiletten kann ich auch nicht. Es geht nicht, egal was ich mache." Er verschwieg ihm, dass er es vorhin fast geschafft hätte, wäre dieser Störenfried Tanaka nicht gewesen. Es war so schon lächerlich genug. Yamaguchi legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und diesmal nahm er sie nicht sofort wieder weg. Es war absurd, aber nachdem Tsukishima sich ihm offenbart hatte, kam es ihm vor, als wäre eine riesige Last von ihm abgefallen. Er fühlte sich immer noch elendig, musste gegen seinen Körper ankämpfen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Kampf bald verlieren würde, aber zumindest kam er sich jetzt nicht mehr so hilflos vor und musste auch keine Lügen mehr erfinden.

"Warum hast du mir nie was davon erzählt?", fragte Yamaguchi mit leiser Stimme.  
"Es hätte nichts gebracht.", antwortete Tsukishima und meinte jedes Wort davon. Es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht, ihm davon zu erzählen. Yamaguchi war wirklich der letzte, der etwas für seine Macke konnte, und für ihn verantwortlich war er auch nicht. Das war etwas, womit er selber klarkommen musste. Yamaguchi konnte ihm nicht bei allem helfen.

"Schaffst du's denn noch bis zum Parkplatz oder gehts gar nicht mehr?", fragte er zaghaft. Tsukishima wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte oder, wie Yamaguchi reagieren würde, wenn seine Antwort "nein" wäre. Selbst, wenn sich ihr Trainer dazu überreden ließ, noch ein drittes mal anzuhalten, es gab weit und breit keine Ausfahrt oder Schilder, die auf eine hinwießen. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, es noch viel länger zurückhalten zu können, aber das konnte er Yamaguchi nicht sagen. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

"Ja.", antwortete er daher kurz und knapp, bevor er sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass das keine richtige Antwort auf Yamaguchis letzte Frage war, "Ich kann noch warten." Der ungläubige Blick von Yamaguchi sagte alles. Er glaubte sich ja selbst nicht mehr. Aber es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, wenn er sich nicht vor dem ganzen Team bis auf die Knochen blamieren wollte. Er hatte sich seit der Grundschulzeit nicht mehr in die Hose gemacht und das sollte gefälligst auch so bleiben. 

Die Minuten vergingen nur langsam, fühlten sich wie Stunden an, und Tsukishima spürte mit jeder Sekunde, wie seine Kraft nachließ. Er hatte alle Muskeln in seinem Unterleib angespannt und es nicht mehr gewagt seine Hand von seinem Schritt wegzubewegen, aus Angst, dass der Damm damit endgültig brechen würde. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Die Druckwellen kamen jetzt in immer kürzeren Abständen. Seine Blase machte ihm deutlich, dass langsam wirklich Schluss sein musste, dass eine Bestrafung notwendig war, dafür, dass er sich stundenlang den Warnungen seines Körpers widersetzt hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr. Wirklich nicht.

"Yamaguchi.", keuchte er und biss die Zähne aufeinander, sein Atem war schnell und unregelmäßig. Er erwartete keine Antwort von ihm, er wollte einfach nur seinen Namen sagen. Fieberhaft dachte er darüber nach, was er tun sollte, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor, was ziemlich bald der Fall sein würde, wenn er nicht vorher platzte. Womit könnte er den Schaden begrenzen? Sollte er sich eine Plastiktüte unterlegen, damit das Polster nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde? Nein, das Polster war gerade sein kleinstes Problem. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass seine Hose trocken blieb. Vielleicht könnte er eine Flasche nehmen, aber er würde sich eher vor Peinlichkeit in Luft auflösen, als nach einer zu fragen und dann vor allen Leuten im Bus...Nein! Lieber würde er sterben.

Plötzlich war da wieder Yamaguchis Hand auf seinem, immer noch zitterndem Arm. Gequält aufstöhnend lehnte sich Tsukishima in seinem Sitz zurück und fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand übers Gesicht. Ihm war schwindelig. Es tat weh. Er hielt das nicht länger aus.  
"Du schaffst das, Tsukki!", flüsterte Yamaguchi ihm zu, doch das einzige, was bei Tsukishima ankam war: "Was, wenn nicht?" Seine Antwort bekam er, als sich seine Blase im nächsten Moment heftig und diesmal völlig ohne Vorwarnung zusammenkrampfte. Bevor er es unterdrücken konnte, entfuhr ihm ein leises Wimmern. Er wusste nicht, wie er überhaupt in der Lage dazu war, solche hohen Töne von sich zu geben. Seine zweite Hand flog nun ebenfalls nach unten zu seinem Schritt und er drängte seine Hüfte nach vorne, versuchte alles, um die Kontrolle zu behalten, egal wie lächerlich es aussah. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er angefangen hatte, die Luft anzuhalten. Zum Glück war Yamaguchi bisher der Einzige, der ihn in diesem unwürdigen Zustand sehen musste. Jeder andere hätte ihn wohl ausgelacht.

Dass die Sache mit dem Luft anhalten ein dummer Fehler gewesen war, merkte er erst eine halbe Minute später, als er gezwungen einatmete und dabei für einen Moment die Kontrolle über seine Blase verlor. Für ein paar Sekunden war er völlig hilflos, konnte nur noch fester zugreifen, noch mehr Gegendruck ausüben und alles anspannen, um das noch schwache Tröpfeln zu stoppen. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig es aufzuhalten, bevor ein größerer Schaden entstehen konnte. Seine Hose war von außen noch trocken, aber seine Unterhose fühlte sich definitiv nass an, da gab es keine Zweifel. Der Kontakt des durchtränkten Stoffes auf seiner Haut führte dazu, dass sich der Drang noch verstärkte, auch wenn er das niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Aber es gab nichts mehr, was er noch tun konnte. Er war schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass es mit der nächsten Druckwelle, dem nächsten Krampf oder der nächsten ungelenken Bewegung vorbei sein würde. Seine Muskeln waren geschwächt, wie nach stundenlangem Krafttraining. Sie würden nicht länger durchhalten, doch das Schlimmste und Beschämenste war, dass auch seine Willenskraft nachließ. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht in die Hosen machen, er wusste welche Konsequenzen das haben würde und auch, dass er mit keiner davon leben können würde. Aber der Druck war einfach zu stark und es war so verlockend dem einfach nachzugeben und nicht mehr kämpfen zu müssen. Er war kein besonders ungeduldiger Mensch, aber jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie es war, wenn man einfach nicht mehr warten konnte.

"Tsukki, wir sind gleich da. Gleich hast du's geschafft!", hörte er die Stimme von Yamaguchi, und das war wohl das einzige, was ihn noch zum Durchhalten motivierte. Yamaguchi glaubte daran, dass er es schaffen konnte und er würde einen Teufel tun und seine Erwartungen enttäuschen. Es waren vielleicht ein paar Minuten vergangen. Waren sie etwa eine Abkürzung gefahren, oder war die Stunde tatsächlich schon um? Waren sie so gut durch den Verkehr gekommen? Er wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch herzlich egal. Er wollte nur noch raus aus diesem verdammten Bus. Das war alles, was ihn jetzt noch interessierte.

"Wir sind da, juhuu! Endlich Volleyball spielen!", verkündete Hinata mit lauter Stimme und zum ersten mal in all den Monaten, die er mit dem Karasuno Team verbracht hatte, freute sich Tsukishima über diese eine Stimme, beziehungsweise die Bedeutung dahinter. Nur, dass es ihm gerade überhaupt nicht um Volleyball ging.  
"Reg dich aber nicht zu sehr auf, sonst kotzt du wieder!", folgte die tiefere, raue Stimme von Kageyama und einige Spieler reagierten mit Gelächter auf die gewohnt trockene Aussage ihres Stammzuspielers. 

Zitternd vor unterdrückter Vorfreude und mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln wartete Tsukishima ungeduldig darauf, dass der Bus anhielt und er endlich nach draußen konnte. Als es soweit war und sich der Bus langsam leerte, zog er sich mit einer Hand an der Sitzlehne vor ihm hoch und befahl seinem Körper noch ein paar Sekunden auszuhalten und dem Drang nicht sofort nachzugeben, nicht solange er noch im Bus war. Zum Glück machte Yamaguchi direkt den Weg frei, sodass er nicht über ihn hinweg klettern musste. Mit Tunnelblick und einer Hand zwischen den Beinen stolperte er in Richtung Ausgang. Der letzte Rest seiner Selbstkontrolle hing an genau dieser Hand, wie an einem seidenen Faden. Er durfte nicht loslassen, unter keinen Umständen.

Wie er es geschafft hatte, ohne weitere Unfälle aus dem Bus zu kommen, war ihm auch nicht ganz klar. Er wusste nur noch, dass er Hinata und Noya mit den Ellenbogen aus dem Weg hatte schubsen müssen, um schneller zum Ausgang zu kommen. Aber das hätte ihm auch sonst nicht leid getan. Endlich draußen angekommen schaute er sich fast schon panisch auf dem großen Parkplatz um, während er sich mit einer Hand an der Karosserie des Busses abstützte, da er seinen Beinen nicht mehr vertraute.

Sie waren natürlich nicht die einzigen Gäste. Überall standen Autos und vereinzelt spazierten ein paar Jugendliche in Trainingsklamotten über den Asphalt. Er wusste nicht, wo die Toiletten waren und er glaubte nicht daran, dass er genug Zeit hatte, jemanden nach dem Weg zu fragen. Vorher würde es eine Überschwemmung geben, da war er sich sicher. Es war der Moment, in dem sein Blick auf eine Hecke am Rande des Platzes fiel, die an ein kleines Waldstück grenzte...und eine Mülltonne. Das musste ausreichen.

Hektisch stolperte er in genau die Richtung, riss noch im Laufen den Reißverschluss seiner Hose herunter und noch bevor er sich richtig hinstellen konnte, hatte es schon angefangen zu laufen. Es fing wieder mit einem Tröpfeln an, welches sich aber innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu einem harten Strahl verstärkte, den er in das Gestrüpp lenkte, welches die größere Hecke von der Mülltonne trennte. Seine Unterhose fühlte sich noch nasser an, als vorher, da er es nicht geschafft hatte, sie rechtzeitig herunterzuziehen, aber das war ihm jetzt alles egal. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er realisierte, was er da eigentlich gerade tat. 

Er war auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz an einem frühen Nachmittag, mit seinen Teamkollegen und fremden Leuten, die ihn alle sehen konnten...und pinkelte neben eine Mülltonne. Er hatte so dringend gemusst, war so verzweifelt gewesen, dass ihm keine Zeit geblieben war, darüber nachzugrübeln, dass er jetzt eigentlich eine Blockade haben müsste, dass es ihm noch nie gelungen war, sich irgendwo zu erleichtern, wo Leute ihn sehen konnten. Es war das erste mal für ihn seit langem. Und es fühlte sich so befreiend, so verdammt gut an, dass er nicht anders konnte, als erleichtert aufzuseufzen und zu lächeln. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte seine scheiß Phobie besiegt, zumindest für diesen einen Moment. Er hatte sich nicht in die Hose gemacht, auch wenn alles an diesem Tag darauf hingedeutet hatte, dass es nicht zu vermeiden war.

"Hey! Kaum angekommen und schon wird das Revier markiert. Du bist ja ein richtiger Alphawolf!", hörte er Noya mehrere Meter hinter sich sich johlen. Durch dessen laute Stimme und deutliche Aussprache verstand Tsukishima jedes Wort. Es sollte ihm peinlich sein, er sollte jetzt eigentlich vor lauter Scham zerfließen und sich über die frechen Kommentare seines Senpais ärgern. Stattdessen erfüllte es ihn fast schon mit Stolz. Auf jeden Fall störte es ihn weniger, als es eigentlich sollte. Vielleicht war das die Euphorie, die Glückshormone, die sein Hirn vernebelt hatten, aber er konnte sich in dem Moment auf kein anderes Gefühl konzentrieren, als auf das der unendlichen Erleichterung. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis seine Blase endlich leer war. Das Gefühl danach war merkwürdig. Er hatte eine so lange Zeit damit verbracht, sich mit seiner übervollen Blase zu quälen, dass er fast schon vergessen hatte, wie sich der Normalzustand anfühlte. Ein dumpfer Schmerz blieb in seinem Unterbauch zurück, ähnlich wie Muskelkater nach einer anstrengenden Trainingseinheit ohne richtige Aufwärmung. Tsukishima wunderte sich nicht sonderlich darüber, immerhin war er diesmal bis an seine Grenzen gegangen. Es würde sicherlich schnell vergehen und ihn auch beim Volleyball nicht weiter stören.

Als er seine durchweichte Unterhose wieder hochzog und den Rest seiner Kleidung richtete, zuckte er beim Kontakt mit der kühlen Nässe zusammen. Unzufrieden verzog er das Gesicht. Er würde sich vor dem Spiel definitiv neue Unterwäsche anziehen müssen, denn so wollte er nicht aufs Feld. Aber zum Glück hatte seine richtige Hose außer ein paar kleinen Flecken, die man von weitem gar nicht sehen würde, nichts abbekommen. Ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt drehte er seiner auserwählten Pinkelecke den Rücken zu und begab sich wieder zu seinen Teamkameraden, die ihn entweder gar nicht anschauten, oder sich über seine kleine Aktion lustig machten.

"Wow, du warst doch vorhin erst pinkeln. Hast du ne' Blasenentzündung oder sowas?", fragte Hinata unschuldig und starrte Tsukishima aus großen braunen Augen und mit halboffenem Mund an. Er würde es fast niedlich finden, wenn Hinata nicht so eine unglaubliche Nervensäge wäre.  
"Mund zu, sonst werden die Milchzähne sauer.", murmelte er deshalb und tippte dem kleinen Mittelblocker mit zwei Fingern gegen die Stirn, bevor er sich zurück zum Bus begab, um seine liegengelassene Sporttasche zu holen. 

"Heey, Blödischima! Was soll das mit den Milchzähnen? Ich bin älter als du, falls du's schon vergessen hast.", zeterte der Kleine und stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf. In dem Moment erinnerte er Tsukishima noch mehr an ein fünfjähriges Kind, dem die ersten Milchzähne ausfielen. Bei der bloßen Vorstellung musste er lachen. Im Hintergrund hörte er noch, wie Hinata seinen Frust an seinem Zuspieler ausließ, der ihm gleich zeigte, wie begeistert er davon war, von ihm als Baby des Teams charakterisiert zu werden, nur weil er im Dezember geboren war. An solchen albernen Diskussionen musste sich Tsukishima aber nun wirklich nicht beteiligen.

"Hey, Tsukishima!", rief Tanaka ihm zu, als er gerade dabei war, seine Sachen aus dem Bus zu transportieren. Der Angesprochene erwartete schon, dass Tanaka die Absicht hatte, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und das wollte er sich eigentlich nicht unbedingt antun. Oder noch schlimmer, er wollte mit ihm über seine komischen Komplexe reden, die ihn nichts angingen. Genervt seufzend drehte er sich zu seinem Senpai um und setzte seinen gleichgültigsten Blick auf. Im Prinzip war das aber nur sein normaler Gesichtsaudruck.

"Ich hab gehört, unsere Gegner heute sollen einen zwei Meter großen Typen als Mittelblocker haben." fing er an. Tsukishima hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Grunde war ihm die Größe seiner Gegner relativ egal, so wie alles andere auch. Die unendliche Motivation, die viele seiner Mitspieler antrieb, fehlte ihm gänzlich.  
"Der soll total unerfahren sein, aber ein Ego haben, so groß wie Russland.", fuhr Tanaka fort, "Also wirst du ihm heute zeigen müssen, was ein richtiger Mittelblocker so draufhat."  
"Sollte das eben ein Kompliment sein?", fragte Tsukishima irritiert und musste daraufhin grinsen. Wenn das Tanakas Art war, sich zu entschuldigen, dann konnte er gut damit leben.

"Streng dich an, und mach die kleinen Straßenköter so richtig fertig! Die sollen ruhig wissen, wo wir herkommen.", lachte er, haute seinem Kohai brüderlich auf die Schulter und machte sich aus dem Staub, um sich den hitzigen Diskussionen der anderen Spieler anzuschließen. Tsukishima blieb etwas perplex zurück, aber das verschmitzte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht blieb. Tanaka konnte einem das Leben schwer machen, aber eigentlich war er ein ordentlicher Kerl und sicherlich auch viel intelligenter, als er aussah. Als sich die Gruppe gesammelt in Richtung Sporthalle begab, war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen noch gelöster als sonst. Selbst Hinata jammerte einmal nicht über Bauchschmerzen oder andersweitige Beschwerden, und so konnten sie sich in aller Ruhe auf das Spiel vorbereiten. 

Tsukishima war froh, dass keiner mehr etwas über seine Aktion mit der Mülltonne sagte. Selbst Yamaguchi, der es manchmal mit seiner einfühlsamen Art etwas zu genau nahm, tat ihm den Gefallen und sprach ihn nicht mehr darauf an. Er war sicherlich noch lange nicht geheilt und vielleicht würde er das Problem noch lange mit sich herumschleppen. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick hatten sie ein Spiel vor sich. Und Tsukishima, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, freute sich darauf, dem Zwei-Meter-Typ so richtig eins auszuwischen. Im Volleyball natürlich, denn ein Fiesling war er nicht. Er war nur hier, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass er nicht geschwänzt hatte. Sonst wäre ihm wohl genau dieser Spaß entgangen.


	5. Fahrstuhlprobleme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Abwechslung mal niemand von der Karasuno  
> Basiert auf dem hier https://twitter.com/faktastisch/status/500598293936996353
> 
> Oikawa und co. sind in der FF Studenten

“Hey, Iwa-chan, jetzt zieh mich doch nicht so!”, jammerte Oikawa, der gerade von seinem Freund und derzeitigen Zimmergenosse Iwaizumi durch die hell erleuchteten Straßen des nächtlichen Tokyos geschleift wurde. Eigentlich hatten die ehemaligen Drittklässler der Seijoh, einschließlich Matsukawa und Hanamaki, nur einen kleinen Sightseeing Urlaub in Tokyo geplant. Jetzt wo sie auf unterschiedliche Universitäten gingen, konnten sie nur noch selten wie früher Zeit miteinander verbringen. Also hatten sie irgendwann beschlossen, in den Semesterferien gemeinsam in die Großstadt zu fahren um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben und dem langweiligen Alltag zu entfliehen.

 

\---

Iwaizumi hatte sich wirklich auf ihre Reise gefreut, zumindest am Anfang. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er aber auch nicht erwartet gehabt, mit Oikawa mitten in der Nacht durch die Stadt zu hetzen und einen Partykeller nach dem anderen abzugrasen. “Ich hab auf der Uni immer so viel mit Lernen zu tun. Ich will mich auch mal amüsieren.”, hatte er gesagt und sich und Iwaizumi den bestimmt fünfzigsten, zum Glück alkoholfreien, Drink bestellt. Iwaizumi konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sein Freund Alkohol so schlecht vertrug, dass er sich nach dem Debakel auf seiner letzten Geburtstagsparty geschworen hatte, nie mehr auch nur ein Glas von dem “Höllenzeug”, wie er es nannte, anzurühren. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Leuten, die solche Versprechungen machten, hielt er sich aber auch daran. Das war Iwaizumis Glück, da Oikawa im nüchternen Zustand schon anstrengend genug war.

Trotz fehlendem Alkohol hatte Iwaizumi irgendwann aber die Nase voll davon gehabt, ständig auf Oikawas Getränke aufpassen zu müssen, nur damit der in Ruhe aufs Klo gehen konnte. Immerhin hatte er selbst fast genauso viel Flüssigkeit konsumiert wie er und war den ganzen Abend noch nicht auf der Toilette gewesen. Irgendwann, als sie in ihrer vielleicht sechsten Gaststätte eingekehrt waren, und Oikawa gerade damit beschäftigt war, im grellen Licht der Diskokugel mit einem der aufgetakelten Mädchen zu flirten, hatte er sich weggeschlichen, um das zu tun, was er schon seit Stunden bitter nötig gehabt hatte. 

Dummerweise hatte dann aber das Schild an der Tür der Herrentoilette mit der Aufschrift “Vorübergehend außer Betrieb” seine Vorfreude, sich endlich erleichtern zu können, gänzlich ersterben lassen. Er hatte noch die leise Hoffnung gehabt, dass das mit dem “vorübergehend” auch wirklich so gemeint war, und versucht, sich zusammenzureißen, auch wenn sich seine Blase zu dem Zeitpunkt schon angefühlt hatte, als wäre sie kurz vorm Platzen. Irgendwann mussten sie die Tür ja wieder aufschließen, hatte er sich gedacht. Aber je länger er hatte warten müssen, desto schlimmer wurde es und irgendwann hatte er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, hatte Oikawa von dem Mädchen weggezerrt und mit ihm die Gaststätte, beziehungsweise Diskothek fast schon fluchtartig in Richtung Straße verlassen.

Natürlich hatte sich Oikawa darüber beklagt, es war ja auch gerade einmal zwei Uhr nachts, Oikawas Meinung nach viel zu früh, um schon ins Bett zu gehen, aber das war Iwaizumi in dem Moment herzlich egal gewesen. Bis zum Hotel hatten sie eine ordentliche Strecke zu laufen, beziehungsweise mit der Bahn zu fahren, und Iwaizumi hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, seine Blase so lange zum Durchhalten zwingen zu können, so viel wie er an diesem Abend getrunken hatte, und hatte regelrecht verzweifelt nach einer leeren Gasse, einem Baum oder einer Hecke Ausschau gehalten, irgendeinen Ort, den er in seiner Not als Toilette hätte missbrauchen können. Ihm war dann aber sehr schnell bewusst geworden, dass es mitten in der Innenstadt von Tokyo keine abgelegenen Grünflächen gab, und bei den dunklen Gassen hatte sich bei ihm rasch die Befürchtung eingeschlichen, dort von irgendwelchen Gangstern vermöbelt zu werden, und das war es ihm dann doch nicht wert gewesen.

 

\---

Also hatte er beschlossen, auf dem schnellstmöglichen Wege zurück zum Hotel zu laufen und Oikawas Gejammer darüber, dass er ein Spielverderber war, zu ignorieren. Er hätte seinen Freund ja schlecht alleine in der Stadt zurücklassen können. Mittlerweile hatten sie zwar nur noch ein paar Straßen bis zu ihrem Hotelkomplex zu passieren, aber für Iwaizumi fühlte sich jeder noch so kleine Schritt wie ein halber Marathon an.

“Hey, Iwa-chan! Was soll denn das werden? Machst du dir jetzt in die Hose?”, fragte Oikawa, immer noch merklich angekratzt darüber, dass Iwaizumi seine lustige Kneipentour unterbrochen hatte, und musterte seinen Freund mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Iwaizumi hatte nach einiger Zeit seine Hand losgelassen und sich auf halben Wege an einem Laternenpfahl abgestützt, als sein Körper von einer Druckwelle nach der anderen erschüttert wurde und er sich nicht mehr dazu imstande sah, auch nur einen Meter weiterzulaufen.

Mit seiner rechten Hand, die er schon die ganze Zeit über gegen seinen Schritt gedrückt hielt, griff er nun noch etwas energischer zu, kreuzte die Beine und presste die Schenkel aufeinander. Es war ihm fürchterlich peinlich, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit so unbeherrscht auszuführen, aber er wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Seine Blase war wirklich nahe dran, den Geist aufzugeben.

“Halt die Klappe, ich bin kurz davor!”, keuchte er daher atemlos und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, ohne seinen Körper durch zu ruckartige Bewegungen übermäßig zu strapazieren. Er glaubte nicht, es auch nur eine Minute länger aushalten zu können, aber was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig? Er konnte sich ja schlecht einfach auf die Straße stellen, wo doch so viele Leute unterwegs waren. Obwohl es nicht sonderlich warm war, spürte er, wie ihm Schweißperlen über die Stirn liefen, als er seinen Kopf hob und zu seinem, mittlerweile durchaus besorgt dreinblickenden, Begleiter hochschaute.

“Gehen wir...zum Hotel.”, presste er schwer atmend hervor und Oikawa gab ihm zum ersten mal an diesem ganzen Abend keine Widerworte, sondern nickte bloß stumm. Die letzten Meter bis zu ihrer Unterkunft kamen ihm wie die reinste Tortur vor, doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich bis dahin unter Kontrolle zu halten und trocken zu bleiben. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als er durch die Eingangstür des Hotels, in dem sie für diese Nacht untergebracht waren, stolperte und seine Blase das Betreten des Gebäudes allen Anschein nach als Signal verstand, die Schleusen zu öffnen.

“Fahrstuhl!”, krächzte er mehr oder weniger deutlich, eilte zu den besagten Fahrstühlen und schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Knopf ein, bevor er sich, mit beiden Händen zwischen den Beinen, nach vorne krümmte und versuchte, das schwache Tröpfeln zu stoppen, welches schon beim Betreten des Hotels angefangen hatte. Normalerweise hätte er die Treppe genommen, aber in seinem Zustand vier Stockwerke zu erklimmen schien ihm wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. 

“Wollen wir nicht lieber die Treppe nehmen, der Fahrstuhl braucht immer so lange?”, musste Oikawa natürlich wieder dümmlich nachfragen, auch wenn er nicht ganz falsch damit lag. Der Fahrstuhl brauchte tatsächlich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und das bei so einem modernen Hotel.  
“Seh ich so aus, als ob Treppen steigen kann? Nein!”, fuhr Iwaizumi ihn trotzdem an und gab im nächsten Moment ein Geräusch von sich, welches man gut und gerne als Wimmern hätte bezeichnen können, als sich seine Blase unerwartet heftig zusammenzog und ein Schaudern durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr. Die Wand neben dem Fahrstuhl diente ihm als Stütze, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und verzweifelt versuchte, alles zuzudrücken, was nur ging. 

Das bekannte Geräuschs der sich öffnenden Fahrstuhls hallte durch die Hotellobby und Iwaizumi warf sich geradezu durch die geöffnete Tür. Oikawa folgte ihm schlendernd und übernahm netterweise das Betätigen des Knopfes, der die beiden auf ihre Etage bringen sollte. Quälend langsam und ruckelnd setzte sich der, offensichtlich schon in die Jahre gekommene, Fahrstuhl in Bewegung. Angestrengt atmend lehnte sich Iwaizumi gegen die hintere Wand, biss die Zähne zusammen und spannte jeden verfügbaren Muskel in seinem Unterleib an, um sich nicht doch noch unfreiwillig nass zu machen. Das Tröpfeln hatte er noch gerade so stoppen können und man sah auf seiner dunklen Jeans von außen noch keine verräterische Nässe, aber er wusste, dass sich das sehr bald ändern würde.

“Scheiße!”, keuchte er, als ein weiterer Krampf ihn fast in die Knie zwang und sich der Knopf seiner Jeans in seinen geschwollenen Unterleib bohrte, aber er traute sich nicht seine Hose zu öffnen. In den wenigen Millisekunden, in denen er die Hände von seinem Schritt wegbewegen müsste, würde der Damm brechen, da war er sich sicher. Was zur Hölle hatte er da nur getrunken? Das wirkte ja noch heftiger als jede Art von Alkohol, den er in seinem ganzen kurzen Leben konsumiert hatte. Jetzt wunderte er sich nicht mehr darüber, dass Oikawa im letzten Abschnitt ihrer Tour an die fünf mal aufs Klo gerannt war. Er ärgerte sich nur maßlos darüber, dass er es nicht getan hatte.

“Das Mädchen von vorhin war echt niedlich.”, meinte Oikawa beiläufig, der schon wieder auf seinem Handy herum tippte, während sich der Fahrstuhl immer noch ungewöhnlich viel Zeit ließ, “Ich hätte sie nach ihrer Nummer fragen sollen, meinst du nicht auch, Iwa-chan?” Erwartungsvoll sah er ihn an und Iwaizumi war sich nicht sicher, ob Oikawa beabsichtigte, ihn mit seinem belanglosen Gequatsche abzulenken, oder ob er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, in welch dringlicher Situation sich sein Freund befand. Er vermutete letzteres.

“Du glaubst gar nicht, wie egal mir das gerade ist.”, antwortete Iwaizumi fast schon weinerlich klingend und versuchte im Stehen seine Beine zu überkreuzen, was ihm aber keinerlei Erleichterung brachte, sondern fast nur noch mehr Druck auf seine übervolle Blase ausübte. Seine Hände halfen ihm ebenfalls kaum noch, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, egal wie fest er dagegen drückte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er versuchen, mit dem Finger einen Schlauch zuzuhalten, an dessen anderem Ende jemand gerade einen Wasserhahn auf Anschlag aufdrehte. Der Druck wurde nur noch stärker, sein Schließmuskel drohte jeden Moment nachzugeben und er war immer noch in diesem arschlangsamen Fahrstuhl eingesperrt, zusammen mit seinem Kumpel Oikawa, der nun einen auf beleidigte Leberwurst machte, weil er sich nicht für seine Weibergeschichten interessierte. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er musste so verdammt heftig, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

“Gemein.”, murmelte Oikawa wie erwartet, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und zog einen Schmollmund, “Erst zerrst du mich von der Party weg und dann willst du nicht mal mit mir reden. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass die Toilette außer Betrieb war. Außerdem machst du gerade voll einen auf überdramatisch.” Iwaizumi fiel bei seiner letzten Aussage fast die Kinnlade herunter und er wurde von dem Drang überwältigt, Oikawa dafür zu erwürgen, wäre er nicht schon zur Genüge damit beschäftigt, seine Blase unter Kontrolle zu halten.

“Du kapierst es nicht, oder?”, fauchte er und funkelte Oikawa böse an, “Ich mach keinen auf überdramatisch, ich muss wirklich so dringend! Das ist nicht gespielt!” Hielt Oikawa ihn ernsthaft für so einen guten Schauspieler oder suchte er einfach nur einen Grund dafür, ihm wegen der Party Vorwürfe zu machen? Er wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Sein Unterleib schmerzte, seine Beine zitterten und zum ersten mal in seinem Leben hatte er von dem reinen Drang pinkeln zu müssen Tränen in den Augen. Warum bewegte sich nur dieser verdammte Fahrstuhl nicht? Warum konnte er nicht einfach rausrennen und die nächstbeste Topfpflanze in Beschlag nehmen? Warum hatten sie nicht doch die Treppe genommen?

“Wir sind gerade mal im zweiten Stock. Wow.”, kommentierte Oikawa die Lahmarschigkeit des Fahrstuhles trocken und ließ seinen Blick über die bläulich aufleuchtenden Knöpfe schweifen. Auf die letzte Aussage von Iwaizumi reagierte er gar nicht erst. Ungeduldig starrte Iwaizumi nun ebenfalls auf die Knöpfe und wartete voller verzweifelter Hoffnung auf das Aufleuchten des vierten Knopfes in der linken Reihe. Sie hatten nur noch zwei Stockwerke hochzufahren, solange musste er doch durchhalten können. Es war wohl ein Fehler gewesen, diesen Gedanken innerlich auszusprechen, denn irgendeine finstere Macht im Universum meinte es heute offensichtlich nicht gut mit ihm. Statt des dritten Knopfes leuchtete der darunterliegende auf und auf einmal fing der Knopf in der rechten Reihe mit dem großen “U” an, wie wild zu blinken.

“Jetzt fahren wir in den Keller.”, reagierte Oikawa auf die plötzliche Kursänderung viel heiterer, als es der Situation angemessen gewesen wäre, und Iwaizumi fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ihn geradewegs auf die Schnauze fliegen lassen. Was hatte er nur getan, um das zu verdienen?

“Ist das dein Scheiß Ernst?”, rief er völlig außer sich, als ihn gleichen Moment eine weitere Druckwelle erreichte, und er panisch und hektisch atmend an sich herunterblickte. Er versuchte es abzuklemmen, versuchte die Massen an Flüssigkeit zurückzuhalten aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er würde sich in die Hosen machen. Es würde passieren, ob er wollte oder nicht. Der letzte kleine Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung entglitt ihm. Er war am Ende.

“Hey, was blaffst du mich deswegen so an? Ich hab das Ding doch nicht programmiert!”, maulte Oikawa, bevor er sich mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen zu ihm umdrehte, und seinen Freund mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. Für einen kurzen Moment hielten die beiden Blickkontakt, bevor Iwaizumi spürte, wie eine heftige Druckwelle, eine letzte Kontraktion seiner Blase den Rest seines Körpers endgültig zum Aufgeben zwang. 

Verzweifelt aufstöhnend machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, visierte die hintere linke Ecke des Fahrstuhles an und machte sich schon auf dem Weg dahin an seinem Hosenstall zu schaffen. Es lief schon ohne sein Zutun, seine Finger waren nicht schnell genug, zitterten zu sehr um den Reißverschluss rechtzeitig aufzubekommen. Seine Shorts war durch das nun stetige Tröpfeln an der Vorderseite schon fast komplett durchgeweicht und im Hintergrund hörte er nur noch, wie Oikawa nun seinerseits panisch auf den Knöpfen herumhämmerte.

"Iwa-chan, was zur Hölle? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", rief er fassungslos, als er sich nach seinem misslungenen Versuch, die Knöpfe des Fahrstuhls für ihre Misere leiden zu lassen, wieder zu ihm umwandte. Seine Augen waren vor lauter Schreck geweitet und der Mund stand ihm offen.  
"Klappe, Shittykawa! Es geht nicht anders! Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht!", rief Iwaizumi ihm zu, während er immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, seine viel zu enge Jeans aufzubekommen. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, konnte keine Sekunde länger warten. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte war, für Schadensbegrenzung zu sorgen.

"Aber, du kannst doch nicht einfach da in die Ecke machen!", widersprach Oikawa ihm sofort energisch und fing an mit den Händen wild in der Luft herumzufuchteln.  
"Es ist entweder die Ecke, oder meine Hose!", antwortete Iwaizumi keuchend, und genauso meinte er es auch. Natürlich war das, was er da tat, nicht sonderlich eherenhaft, aber die Wahl zwischen seiner Hose und einer Ecke im Fahrstuhl fiel ihm leicht. Den Fahrstuhl hatte er immerhin nicht von seinem eigenen Geld bezahlt.

“Ich glaub jetzt das nicht...”, meinte Oikawa fassungslos, als ihm ein unmissverständliches Geräusch bestätigte, dass sein Freund es ernst gemeint, und tatsächlich beabsichtigt hatte, gegen die Wand zu pinkeln. Iwaizumi konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, wie sein Freund hinter ihm angeekelt das Gesicht verzog, die Arme verschränkte und den vorwurfsvollsten Blick aufsetzte, den er in seinem Repertoire hatte. Aber das war Iwaizumi in dem Moment völlig gleich. Oikawa konnte herumzicken, wie er wollte. Es war nur ein verdammter Fahrstuhl. Ein zittriges Seufzen entwich ihm, als er damit fortfuhr, sich in der, von ihm ausgesuchten, Ecke zu erleichtern, nachdem er es es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Hose aufzubekommen.

Seine Beine zitterten immer noch, und er musste sich mit einer Hand an einer der Wände neben sich abstützen, um nicht umzukippen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal als Erwachsener so kurz davor gewesen war, sich in die Hosen zu machen. Ein kurzer Blick auf den nicht ganz unbeschadeten Stoff seiner Jeans bestätigte ihm jedoch, dass er sich genau genommen durchaus in die Hosen gemacht hatte, wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen. Aber das musste er ja keinem erzählen. 

Umso leerer seine Blase wurde, und je mehr sich seine Gedanken damit aufklärten, desto deutlicher wurde ihm auch bewusst, was er da eigentlich gerade machte. Die blecherne Wand, gegen die er seinen immer noch kraftvollen Strahl geleitet hatte, sorgte dafür, dass das plätschernde Geräusch in der kleinen Kabine noch lauter hallte, und das war ihm dann doch ein wenig peinlich. Er wollte mittendrin unterbrechen, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf das Ausmaß der Pfütze auf dem Boden geworfen hatte, aber sein Schließmuskel war zu überstrapaziert, zu erschöpft um sich länger als eine Sekunde anspannen zu lassen. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich vollständig leer war. Zurück blieb ein leicht taubes Gefühl und ein dumpfer Schmerz, der ihn an Muskelkater erinnerte. Er vermied es, einen weiteren Blick auf die Pfütze zu werfen, die sich hoffentlich nicht noch weiter ausbreiten würde, und drehte sich, nachdem er seine Kleidung gerichtet hatte, wieder zu Oikawa um, der mit verschränkten Armen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte, und ihn mit einem urteilenden Blick strafte. Peinlich berührt wischte Iwaizumi seine noch feuchten Hände an seiner Jeans ab und runzelte die Stirn. Besonders stolz war er nicht auf das, was er da getan hatte. In Fahrstühle zu pinkeln war sicher kein Kavaliersdelikt, aber es war auch nicht so, als ob er es darauf angelegt hatte.

“Guck nicht so!”, knurrte er in Oikawas Richtung, bevor er sich beschämt am Kopf kratzte und den Blick abwandte, “Sorry, okay? Ich habs wirklich nicht mehr halten können. Ich hätte das nie freiwillig gemacht.” Als er es wagte, seinen Freund ein weiteres mal anzuschauen, wirkten dessen Gesichtszüge schon viel weicher und weniger verbissen als vor wenigen Sekunden.

“Gehts dir jetzt wenigstens besser?”, fragte er und klang zum Glück nicht so, als ob er wahnsinnig sauer auf ihn wäre oder sich vor ihm ekelte. Er klang fast schon verständnisvoll.  
“Viel besser.”, gab Iwaizumi zu und atmete entspannt aus, “Alles ist besser, als kurz vorm Explodieren zu sein.” Er hatte es durch den Stress den ganzen Abend über nicht gemerkt, aber jetzt fühlte er sich so schlaff, dass er sich am liebsten sofort in das kuschelige, frisch bezogene Bett in ihrem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer fallen gelassen hätte. Apropos Hotelzimmer, warum zur Hölle standen sie eigentlich immer noch in diesem dämlichen Fahrstuhl herum? 

Iwaizumi wollte schon auf einen der Knöpfe drücken, um wenigstens auf irgendeiner Etage aussteigen zu können, und wenn es der Keller war. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr kurz vorm Platzen stand, würde er sich auch zutrauen, die Treppe zu nehmen, und er war sich sicher, dass auch Oikawa nichts dagegen haben würde. Seine Finger hatten noch keinen der Schalter berührt, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein greller Piepton erklang und im nächsten Moment das Licht im Fahrstuhl erlosch. Oikawa kommentierte das Ereignis mit einem erschrockenen und ganz und gar unmännlichen Aufschrei, der ihm noch unangenehmer in den Ohren klang, als der vorherige Piepton.

“War das der Feueralarm?”, fragte er mit panischer Stimme, “Brennt es? Werden wir hier drin verbrannt? Iwa-chan, was machen wir jetzt, ich hab Schiss!” Nervös und überhaupt nicht überreagierend klammerte sich Oikawa an seinen Arm und zerrte wie ein kleines Kind an seinem Ärmel. Iwaizumi war diese Art der Reaktion schon von ihm gewöhnt, aber das machte es nicht weniger nervig.

“Wir werden nicht verbrannt, du Idiot! Wo soll es denn hier bitte brennen? Das wird nur ein stinknormaler Stromausfall sein.”, versuchte Iwaizumi ihm seine unrealistischen Katastrophenvorstellungen auszureden, obwohl er selbst langsam nervös wurde. Man sollte die Inhaber des Hotels allein schon für seine mangelhaften Fahrstühle verklagen. Die waren definitiv nicht gut für die Gesundheit, weder für seine, noch für die von Oikawa. Der verzichtete im nächsten Moment darauf, Iwaizumi den Arm zu zerquetschen und holte lieber sein Smartphone aus der Tasche. Konzentriert blickte er auf das winzige Display, dessen Lichteinwirkung sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit aussehen ließ, wie das eines klischeehaften Erzählers für Gruselgeschichten.

Währenddessen machte sich Iwaizumi daran, den Notfallknopf zu betätigen und zu hoffen, dass sie jemand hören und schnellstmöglichst aus diesem Käfig befreien würde. Noch hatte sich niemand gemeldet und langsam hatte er wirklich die Schnauze voll. Nicht einmal die Notrufweiterleitung schien richtig zu funktionieren, und so ein Hotel bekam im Internet gute Bewertungen? Das war doch wirklich mehr als ärgerlich. Er würde sich spätestens morgen beschweren...oder heute, es war ja schon weit nach Mitternacht. Langsam taten ihm die Augen weh.

“Iwa-chan, du weißt aber schon, dass wir nur wegen dir hier drin feststecken?”, meinte Oikawa nach einer Weile, wobei er nicht von seinem Handy hochschaute und so tat, als hätte er gerade einen Fakt aus einem Lexikon zitiert. Verwirrt und leicht angesäuert drehte sich Iwaizumi zu ihm um. Warum musste Oikawa eigentlich immer einen Schuldigen suchen, wenn sie in unangenehme Situationen wie diese gerieten? Und warum musste er der Schuldige sein?

“Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?”, fragte Iwaizuimi provozierend und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, “Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass wir feststecken, weil ich in die Ecke gemacht hab? Jetzt hör aber auch mal auf! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!” Der bloße Gedanke kam ihm schon lächerlich vor. 

“Genau das.”, erwiderte Oikawa trocken und hielt ihm auf seinen ungläubigen Blick hin einfach sein Handy vor die Nase. Iwaizumi blinzelte gegen das, seiner Meinung nach viel zu hell eingestellte, Licht des Displays an und ließ seine Augen über den Text schweifen, der scheinbar aus dem Onlineartikel eines Nachrichtenportals stammte.

“Nach Singapur jetzt auch Japan. In vereinzelten Hotels in japanischen Großstädten wurden Aufzüge mit einem Urin-Detektor ausgestattet, der einen Alarm auslöst und die Türen verschließt, bis die Polizei eintrifft.”, las er die Überschrift und mit einem mal wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen, auch wenn er sich geschworen hatte, kein Wort davon zu glauben.  
“Makki hat mir den Artikel vor ein paar Wochen geschickt. Die machen das wirklich.”, versicherte Oikawa ihm, “Die sperren einen ein, wenn man in den Aufzug uriniert und dann muss man ‘nen Haufen Strafe zahlen.”

“Das ist doch hundertpro ein Scherzartikel!”, empörte sich Iwaizumi und weigerte sich, dem Artikel auch nur ansatzweise Glauben zu schenken, “Vor allem, wenn er von Makki stammt. Der verarscht dich doch nach Strich und Faden.” Ja, er würde es ihrem Memelord von Fach definitiv zutrauen, Oikawa irgendwelche Satireartikel zu schicken und sich dann zusammen mit Mattsun darüber zu amüsieren, wenn der jeden einzelnen davon für bare Münze nahm. Urin-Detektoren in Aufzügen? So ein Schwachsinn! Das wäre doch Freiheitsberaubung, jemanden wegen so etwas in einem Aufzug einzusperren.

“Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass es ‘ne blöde Idee ist, einfach in die Ecke zu machen”, murmelte Oikawa, “Außerdem hättest du auch in der Lobby aufs Klo gehen können.” Seine letzte Aussage traf Iwaizumi wie ein Schlag in die Nieren. Ja, warum war er da verdammt nochmal nicht selbst drauf gekommen? Jedes halbwegs ordentliche Hotel hatte in der Lobby eine Gästetoilette. Und warum verdammt nochmal hatte Oikawa ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht darauf hingewiesen, anstatt es ihm jetzt vorzuhalten?

“Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?”, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als eine merkwürdige Art der Wut in ihm hochkroch. Er wusste nicht einmal auf wen er sauer war, auf sich selbst oder auf Oikawa?  
“Als ob du mir zugehört hättest. Du hast nur “Fahrstuhl” geschrien und warst auf und davon.”, meinte Oikawa schmollend und hatte schon wieder diesen vorwurfsvollen Blick aufgesetzt.

“Weil ich kurz davor war, mir in die Hosen zu machen, du Volldepp!”, schrie Iwaizumi und zuckte gleich darauf peinlich berührt zusammen, als müsste er fürchten, das ganze Hotel habe seine Aussage gehört, “Du hättest mir was sagen können, dann wären wir gar nicht erst mit dem Fahrstuhl gefahren, und würden jetzt nicht hier drin hocken wie die Affen im Käfig.” Ein deutlich hörbares Vibrationsgeräusch unterbrach den kleinen Streit der beiden, und mit einem mal landeten ihre Blicke gleichzeitig auf dem blinkenden Display von Oikawas Smartphone. Sie konnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie zumindest Handyempfang hatten.

“Es ist Makki.”, stellte Oikawa überrascht fest und entschied sich dafür, sofort abzuheben.  
“Hey, Makki, wie gehts denn so?”, begrüßte er ihn gleich fröhlich, als hätte er sich nicht gerade eben mit Iwaizumi über Toiletten in Hotellobbys und andere Belanglosigkeiten gestritten. Iwaizumi fiel sofort auf, dass Oikawa den Lautsprecher eingestellt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in das Gespräch der beiden Spaßvögel mit einbezogen werden wollte, aber zumindest merkte er es dann, wenn sie über ihn lästerten.

“Gar nicht gut!”, hörten sie eine gequält klingende Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, wobei sie sich lange genug kannten, um zu wissen, dass gleich etwas ziemlich Albernes folgen würde, “Mattsun und ich wollten Monopoly spielen, aber zu zweit macht das keinen Spaß. Wir dachten vielleicht, ihr würdet mitspielen wollen, aber ihr habt ja anscheinend was Besseres zu tun.” Iwaizumi seufzte über die gespielte Dramatik, die er von Oikawa schon zur Genüge kannte und in manchen Situationen sogar ganz witzig fand. Leider war ihm gerade überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute. Im Hintergrund hörte man noch die Stimme von Matsukawa, der auch wieder seine Kommentare zum Thema abgeben musste. Er konnte sich die beiden so richtig schön vorstellen, wie sie in Schlabber-Shirt und Jogginghose auf ihrem Hotelbett fläzten und sich bunte Spielfiguren um die Ohren hauten. Und das alles mitten in der Nacht.

“Wie kommt man überhaupt auf die Idee, nachts um drei Uhr Brettspiele zu spielen?”, musste er dennoch fragen, nachdem er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr geworfen hatte, “Wollt ihr nicht auch irgendwann mal ins Bett? Es ist sau spät.”  
“Schlafen können wir auch noch, wenn wir tot sind.”, antwortete Mattsun diesmal, ironischerweise von einem langgezogenen Gähnen begleitet. Die beiden würden an diesem Morgen definitiv nicht aus den Federn kommen, da war sich Iwaizumi sicher.  
“Jup. Und überhaupt, wo treibt ihr euch eigentlich rum? In eurem Zimmer könnt ihr ja nicht sein, da haben wir vorhin schon fünfmal angeklopft. Oder ignoriert ihr uns etwa?”

“Iwa-chan hat in den Fahrstuhl gepinkelt und jetzt stecken wir fest.”, rückte Oikawa sofort mit der Wahrheit heraus und besagter Iwa-chan merkte, wie ihm gegen seinen Willen eine große Menge an Blut in den Kopf schoss. Na großartig. Jetzt konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Eine Weile war es still in der Leitung, bis einer von beiden, Makki oder Mattsun, plötzlich anfing zu kichern. Das fing ja vielversprechend an. Genervt aufstöhnend fuhr sich Iwaizumi mit der Hand übers Gesicht und hielt sich die Augen zu, auch wenn ihm das natürlich nichts brachte, außer vielleicht einen Teil seiner Schamesröte zu überdecken.

“Wow, das klingt ja echt, als ob ihr Spaß habt. Aufzüge sind schon was Geiles und Toiletten sind überbewertet.”, meinte Hanamaki mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, “Wie viele Stunden steckt ihr denn schon da drin, dass er sowas machen musste?”

“Keine Ahnung, vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten?”, meinte Oikawa nachdenklich und natürlich mussten Hanamaki und Matsukawa diese eine Aussage als Aufhänger nutzen, um ihren ehemaligen Teamkameraden so richtig schön durch den Kakao zu ziehen. Sonst war hauptsächlich immer Oikawa die Zielscheibe ihrer Witze, aber sonst war es eben auch Oikawa, der ihnen immer wieder Material bot, über das man Witze machen konnte.

“Wow, nur ‘ne Viertelstunde? Und Mattsun meint schon immer, ich hätte ne schwache Blase. Du schießt heute echt den Vogel ab, Iwaizumi.”, witzelte Makki und spätestens jetzt kam sich der Gemeinte wirklich vor, wie der letzte Vollidiot, “Was hast du denn getrunken? Blasentee? Vodka pur? Beides zusammen?” Iwaizui stöhnte ein weiteres mal auf und raufte sich frustriert die Haare. Was würde er in diesem Moment für ein Paar Ohrstöpsel geben.

“Ich glaub, ihr versteht da was falsch. Er hat das schon gemacht, bevor wir steckengeblieben sind.”, klärte Oikawa das Missverständnis sofort zuverlässig auf und fuhr damit fort, ihren beiden Freunden lang und breit und ohne Auslassung “wichtiger” Details zu erläutern, wie sie überhaupt in diese verquere Situation gekommen waren. Von den kaputten Toiletten in der Diskothek, dem verücktspielenden Aufzug, bis hin zu der hübschen jungen Frau an der Bar, die eigentlich gar nicht sein Typ hätte sein sollen, da er nicht auf Rothaarige stand, war alles dabei. 

“Also, hab ich das richtig verstanden?”, fragte Matsukawa gefasst und während er die Worte aussprach, klang er schon reichlich verkrampft, als würde er sich sehr zurückhalten müssen, “Ihr wart in einer Bar und Iwaizumi musste auf Klo, also seid ihr wieder ins Hotel zurück, aber dann hat der Aufzug gesponnen und er hat in die Ecke gepinkelt. Und weil der Urin-Detektor im Aufzug darauf reagiert hat, seid ihr jetzt da drin eingesperrt und müsst warten, bis euch die Polizei wieder rausholt?” Jetzt wo er es so sagte, klang es nur noch bescheuerter. Iwaizumi wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, als vom anderen Ende der Leitung aus plötzlich lautes, fast schon hysterisches Lachen erklang, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Knallen und einem Geräusch, das sich wie ein Quietschen anhörte, und noch lauteres Gelächter.

“Makki ist grad aus dem Bett gefallen.”, lieferte ihnen Matsukawa gleich die Erklärung dafür und klang dabei selbst so, als würde er vor lauter Lachen jeden Moment ersticken, “Wenn er sich das Genick gebrochen hätte, wärt ihr beide Schuld gewesen.” Iwaizumi fragte sich in dem Moment ernsthaft, ob es nicht weniger peinlich gewesen wäre, sich draußen vor allen Leuten auf der Straße zu erleichtern oder sich gleich in die Hosen zu machen, anstatt im Fahrstuhl eingeschlossen zu werden und sich über die “lustigen” Kommentare von Makki und Mattsun ärgern zu müssen.

“Ich müsste euch auf Schmerzensgeld verklagen.”, erklang gleich darauf die gespielt entrüstete Stimme von ihrem Unfallopfer, “Aber echt mal, wie geil ist das denn bitte? Ich hab ja schon von Leuten gehört, die in Fahrstühlen steckenbleiben, aber Leute, die in Fahrstühle reinpinkeln und dann da drin eingesperrt werden...wenn ich das meiner Projektgruppe erzähle, die glauben mir doch kein Wort.” Dass er derjenige war, der Oikawa mit dem Zeitungsartikel erst auf die Idee gebrachte hatte, war ihm offensichtlich gar nicht bewusst.

“Kannst du es bitte nicht gleich der ganzen Welt erzählen?”, fragte Iwaizumi hoffnungsvoll, aber realistisch gesehen konnte Makki sowieso kein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Er müsste lediglich dem einen Plappermaul in seinem Studienkurs davon erzählen, und die ganze Geschichte würde die Runde machen. Dann würde er zur Lachnummer aller im Umkreis liegenden Universitäten werden, und das nur, weil er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zur Toilette, oder eben bis zum nächsten Toilettenersatz geschafft hatte. Wer Freunde wie Makki und Mattsun hatte, der brauchte wirklich keine Feinde mehr.

“Also wirklich, Iwaizumi macht immer einen auf gut erzogen, aber eigentlich ist er ein ganz schlimmer Finger.”, fuhr Matsukawa beherrscht und mit völlig ernster Stimme fort, während sich Hanamaki allen Anschein nach vor lauter Lachen auf dem Bett kugelte und Iwaizumi es ihm gönnen würde, auch noch ein zweites mal herunterzufallen, “Was ist das denn überhaupt für ein Tatbestand? Sachbeschädigung? Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses? Gibts bei sowas noch ‘ne Geldstrafe oder geht man dafür schon in den Knast?”

“Die Strafe kann Iwa-chan selber bezahlen. Ich hab ihn ja noch davon abhalten wollen.”, grummelte Oikawa und Iwaizumi wäre gut und gerne bereit gewesen, das Doppelte oder Dreifache zu zahlen, nur um dafür endlich dieser peinlichen Situation entfliehen zu können. Seine Ohren fühlten sich jetzt schon ganz heiß an, und so wie er ihre beiden Freunde kannte, hatten sie mit ihren schlechten Witzen gerade erst angefangen und würden ihn noch weiter damit quälen, wenn er nichts tat, um sie davon abzuhalten.

“Dein Akku ist übrigens fast leer, falls du’s noch nicht gemerkt hast.”, wies Iwaizumi seinen Nebenmann darauf hin, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre aufzulegen, bevor das Gerät völlig tot war. Nur wegen dem Akku versteht sich, nicht etwa, weil er wollte, dass Makki und Mattsun endlich den Mund hielten und aufhörten, ihn wegen seines Missgeschickes aufzuziehen. Es wäre unschön, wenn sie ihr derzeit einziges Kontaktmittel zur Außenwelt durch Memes und dusselige Witze verlieren würden. Sein eigenes Smartphone hatte er ja leider passenderweise im Badezimmer liegen gelassen.

“Na dann, viel Spaß noch in eurer fahrbaren Toilette!”, scherzte Hanamaki und seine Stimme klang nach all dem Lachen schon ganz rau und heiser, fast wie bei einem Kettenraucher, “Ich bete für euch, dass ihr nicht die ganze Nacht da drin verbringen müsst. Riecht auch bestimmt nicht so toll.” Matsukawa nuschelte noch etwas, was Iwaizumi aber nicht verstand und auch nicht verstehen wollte, weil es sicher etwas Dummes war, und nur wenigen Sekunden später ertönte das wohlklingende Auflegegeräusch. 

Oikawa blickte noch einen Moment lang stirnrunzelnd auf sein Handy, welches früher oder später in den Stromsparmodus absacken, und ihnen dann auch nur noch wenig Licht spenden würde. Spätestens in einer halben Stunde würden sie wieder im Dunkeln sitzen. Vielleicht sollte er Oikawa bitten, die Polizei, Feuerwehr oder sonstwen anzurufen, aber wenn der Detektor funktioniert hatte, dann würde doch sowieso bald jemand kommen, oder sollten sie wirklich die ganze Nacht hier drin eingesperrt bleiben? Das war doch menschenunwürdig, egal ob man eine Straftat begangen hatte, oder nicht.

“Also, wenn wir wirklich hier drin bleiben müssen, dann schlaf ich auf der Seite.”, verkündete Oikawa wie bei der Bettenauswahl auf Klassenfahrt, und lehnte sich gegen die hintere Wand des Fahrstuhls, möglichst weit weg von Iwaizumi, und rutschte nach unten, bis er mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Boden saß, “Du hast ja deinen Bereich schon markiert.” Mit abgeknicktem Handgelenk deutete er auf die Pfütze in der Ecke, die Iwaizumi wohl noch für die nächsten paar Minuten an seine Schandtaten erinnern würde. Seufzend lehnte sich Iwaizumi nun ebenfalls an die Wand neben Oikawa, aber ohne sich auf den Boden zu setzen und seine Hose versehentlich noch nasser zu machen, als sie eh schon war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da forderte ein Knacken der Sprechanlage die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Erwachsenen. Eine Weile hörte man nichts, als undeutliches Geknister und Störgeräusche, bis sich schließlich eine tiefe, männliche Stimme bei ihnen meldete.  
“Hallo? Hier ist der Sicherheitsdienst. Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?” Endlich! Sie waren gerettet. Jetzt würde es sich nur noch um wenigen Minuten handeln, bis man sie befreite.  
“Nein, mir tut der Rücken weh. Und es ist stickig hier drin.”, antwortete Oikawa trotzig.  
“Er meint, ob wir verletzt sind, du Idiot!”, knurrte Iwaizumi, bevor er sich ungeduldig an die Sprechanlage wandte, “Wir sind soweit Ordnung. Wann können Sie uns hier rausholen?”

“Wenn alles gut geht, in fünf Minuten. Wir hatten leider eine technische Störung in der Notrufzentrale, und konnten keine Anrufe entgegennehmen. Eigentlich sollte so etwas gar nicht passieren.”, fuhr die Stimme fort und man merkte, dass der Herr das Debakel ebenso bedauerte, wie sie. Iwaizumi hoffte, dass er Recht hatte, und so etwas nicht regelmäßig vorkam, aber andererseits ärgerte es ihn auch, dass die Notrufweiterleitung ausgerechnet dann vor die Hunde gehen musste, wenn sie beide in einem Fahrstuhl steckten...den er vor wenigen Minuten als Toilette missbraucht hatte. Der bloße Gedanke daran, jetzt auch noch fremden Leuten gegenübergetreten zu müssen, trieb ihm noch mehr Hitze ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr wegen einer Sache so geschämt.

Der Mann hatte Recht behalten. In ziemlich genau fünf Minuten hatten sie den Aufzug wieder soweit in Gang gesetzt, dass sie mit Hilfe von zwei Technikern die Tür von außen öffnen konnten. Sie waren laut Uhrzeit nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde eingeschlossen gewesen, und doch hatte es sich angefühlt wie ein halber Tag. Das erste, was Iwaizumi tat, als er die Gesichter der älteren Männer erblickte, war, sich vor ihren Rettern tief zu verbeugen und sich ausdrücklich für sein kleines Missgeschick zu entschuldigen.  
“Ich hab das wirklich nicht gewollt.”, murmelte er reumütig, “Ich bezahl auch die Strafe, wenn’s sein muss.” Im Hintergrund hörte er Oikawa schadenfroh kichern, aber dafür konnte er ihm auch später noch eine reinhauen, wenn er nicht mehr vor lauter Scham gelähmt war.

“Du musst gar nichts bezahlen, Junge.”, meinte der wahrscheinlich älteste der Herren lachend und legte ihm großväterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter, “Ich hab in meinem Beruf schon Schlimmeres gesehen. Da geht der Hausmeister einmal mit dem Wischmopp durch und der Fisch ist gegessen. Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf. Das kann jedem mal passieren.” Bei seinen verständnisvollen Worten fiel Iwaizumi ein Stein vom Herzen, aber peinlich war es ihm trotzdem. Ihn auf die Sache mit dem Detektor anzusprechen, traute er sich nicht, und vielleicht war es auch wirklich besser, die Herren, die alle sehr freundlich wirkten, nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen.

Nachdem sie sich beide noch ein paar mal bedankt, und die Männer es bedauert hatten, dass die beiden so lange im Fahrstuhl hatten ausharren müssen, machten sich Oikawa und Iwaizumi endlich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hotelzimmer. Schon im Flur hatte Iwaizumi das Gefühl, gleich auf der Stelle ohnmächtig zu werden. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon nach drei Uhr war, und sie sich mit dem Einschlafen beeilen mussten, wenn sie nicht am Morgen völlig dumm aus der Wäsche gucken und ihre geplante Stadttour verpassen wollten.

 

“Ich bin so müde, Iwa-chan!”, beschwerte sich Oikawa mit einem Gähnen und klammerte sich an den Rücken seines Freundes, so wie er es als Kind schon immer getan hatte, wenn er sich im Spiel mit Iwaizumi verletzt oder überanstrengt hatte, und sich weigerte, nach Hause zu laufen.  
“Ich hab nicht vor, dich bis ins Zimmer zu tragen.”, gab Iwaizumi ihm auch gleich eine Abfuhr, was Oikawa hingegen als Zeichen verstand, sich nur noch mehr an ihm festzuklammern und die Arme um seinen Bauch zu legen, wie ein anhängliches Kleinkind.

“Aber Iwa-chan...uahh!”, rief er plötzlich und zog seine Hände ruckartig wieder zurück, “Ihh...deine Hose ist ja noch ganz feucht. Und ich hab auch noch dran gefasst!” Genervt aufseufzend beschleunigte Iwaizumi seinen Schritt, bis er vor ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer stand und in seiner Hosentasche nach der Schlüsselkarte kramte. Oikawa folgte ihm murrend, doch diesmal war Iwaizumi nach dem Aufschließen der Erste im Badezimmer, und noch bevor Oikawa reagieren konnte, hatte er schon die Tür hinter sich verriegelt.

“Iwa-chan, wie gemein! Ich wollte als erster ins Bad, ich muss nämlich mal!”, hörte er noch das gedämpfte Jammern seines Zimmergenossen von der Außenseite der Tür. Iwaizumi musste bei der Aussage grinsen. So viel zu, er hatte eine schwache Blase. Was er jetzt aber erst einmal brauchte, war eine heiße Dusche. Seine Hose klebte immer noch an allen möglichen Stellen und verschwitzt war er außerdem. Oikawa würde schon noch ein paar Minuten warten können.

“Iwa-chaan! Beeil dich aber, okay? Ich hab echt viel von dem Zeug getrunken!”, fing der gleich an, ihm, wie erwartet, auf den Keks zu gehen und gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Anscheinend sah er das mit dem Warten etwas anders. Iwaizumi schälte sich währenddessen seelenruhig aus seiner nicht ganz trockenen, aber auch nicht ganz nassen Jeans, und ließ der zeternden Nervensäge vor der Tür keine großartige Beachtung zukommen.

“Mach nicht wieder einen auf überdramatisch!”, erwiderte er hämisch und stellte in der Dusche das Wasser an, um es ein wenig aufzuwärmen, bevor er die Duschkabine betrat. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es zu kaltes Wasser in der Dusche. Das frustrierte Stöhnen von Oikawa ignorierte er dabei. Er sollte sich nicht so anstellen. Es waren doch nur ein paar Minuten...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Locked Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455060) by [Shadoow (Chikita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow)




End file.
